sorpresas qe da la vida
by rinka13
Summary: que pasaria si por culpa de tus amigas tuviese que vivir con tu "mayor enemigo" o el hombre de tu vida por asi decirlo y salieras embarazada de este?... esto es lo que sucede con rin y len quienes se odiaban pero terminan amandose XD  mal summary creo
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi nueva historia… esta la voy a terminar mas rápido y va a ser mas corta, pero ya tengo como va a ser el final…. Si, si me quieren matar por empezar otra historia sin terminar la otra, pero es que no me aguante cuando me llego esta idea a la mente, pero bueno la otra no la voy a dejar así que, ya no las molesto mas y aquí les dejo mi historia.

Ahhh como ya saben los personajes no son mios y bla bla bla

Hola soy kagamine rin tengo 22 años de edad soy mitad japonesa y mitad america, pero nunca e vivido en japon, ahora gracias a que se hablar perfectamente el ingles, español y el japonés vivo en junto a una de mis mejores amigas que al igual es japonesa pero vino a vivir aquí debido a que sus padres murieron y vivía con una tia y al cumplir la mayoría de edad decidió tomar lo que sus padres le habían dejado como herencia y vivir aquí en , no me quejo de mi forma de vida tengo todo lo que necesito y tengo el dinero suficiente para darme algunos lujos, gracias a la ayuda siempre presente de mi familia y mis amigos todos mis sueños se han cumplido casi todos, como siempre soñé desde pequeña ahora estudio medicina y estoy en la mitad de mi carrera. Ya estabamos casi llegando al día tan esperado por mis compañeros de estudio y por, las vacaciones de 3 meses. Esta vacaciones teníamos planeado dividirnos en grupos y hacer un viaje por el mundo y luego hacer una historia y contarla a todos el ultimo día de vacaciones lo que ni mi mejor amiga ni yo nos imaginamos es que con esta vacaciones la vida nos iba a dar muchas sorpresas… y esta es mi historia (bueno nuestra historia, por cierto el nombre de mi amiga es miku).

Me desperté por que la luz del sol me daba directamente en la cara algo, raro ya que siempre me despierto cuando el sol me da en los pies a menos que no sean ya las 12:30 del día y noo!

-mikuu! Apresúrate, son las 12:30 y tenemos que reunirnos con los chicos a la 1 de la tardee.- eh? Que raro que miku no responde

-MIKUU! MIKU rapidoo.- pero tampoco respondió

Y cuando me acerque a su habitación la vi, abrazada a la almohada como si su vida dependiese de ello y hablando cosas incoherentes.

-len cariño, hay no… risita de pevertida…- dios esta nina en serio que es pervertida

Me acerque a su cama y recosté junto a ella y le grite en el oído

-miku pervertida de m hazme el grandísimo favor y párate de esa cama, que los chicos deben estar esperándonos y nosotras ni siquiera nos hemos comenzado a vestir!.-

En ese momento miku se despertó y me miro con una cara de pocos amigos

-si me dices que me despierte del sueno mas hermoso que nadie nunca podrá tener (n/a: si como no XD), pero se nota que tu también te acabas de despertar! Así que mejor largate de aquí a prepararte y dejame en paz.- me dijo y se fue directamente a la puerta de mi habitación

-ehh miku, ese no es el bano es mi habitación.- le dije con un tono burlon

-eso ya lo sabia.- me dijo y se metió al bano y yo hise lo mismo

Después de un baño súper refrescante, me vesti con algo sencillo, un pantalón corto blanco, una blusa en tela de algodón blanca y por arriba de la blusa una camisa a cuadros de colores (están en invierno)… cuando termine de vestirme me dirigi a un espejo para ponerme un poco de maquillaje, solo un poco de brillor labial y sombra de uno de los tantos colores que tenia mi camisa de cuadros.

Cuando Sali me dirigi a la habitación de miku, y estaba todo recogido y miku lista para salir… (en serio esa chica me asusta… ).

-bueno ya vámonos que los chicos me llamaron que nos están esperando me dijo… no tendría que haber sido la que dijera eso?.-

Luego de eso nos dirigimos al retaurant en el que nos ibas a encontrar con los chicos, y cuando llegamos ya estaban todos sentados.

-menos mal que ya llegan.- me dijo dell con cara de reproche.

-lo que pasa, es que la señorita aquí me prometió aller en la noche que seria ella quien me despertara ya que perdió una apuesta conmigo y yo de tonta no puse el despertador y me desperté muy tarde.- le dije y no crei que yo pudiera hablar tanto y sin respirar.

-bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, por que no terminamos de planear todo de una buena vez.- dijo gaku-chan, quien es de los hombres mi mejor amigo

-bueno, como ya habíamos dicho antes los que si llegamos temprano.- dijo luka mirándonos a miku y a mi.- lo mejor seria elegir los países y luego decidir los grupos, por que hay muchos que quieren a Italia y yo no quiero ir a Italia, entonces comencemos a decidir los países.- dijo luka seria, muy seria diría yo

-bueno, yo desde pequeña siempre e querdio visitar japon, ya que soy mitad y mitad y nunca e ido a japon.- les dije a todos y nadie hablo. Oh oh

-no me digan que nadie quiere ir, se supone que tiene que ser en grupo, no puede ir una sola persona a un país y en serio quiero ir!.- les dije haciendo un puchero

-bueno, por mi no hay problema en ir contigo.- dijo miku, siii por eso amo a mi amigaa!

-siiii ohh siii, por eso te amo miku, te prometo que te dare un regalo!.- le dije y todos se eharon a reir. Yo simplemente les di la mirada diabólica XD

-bueno ok ok, los países a los que iremos son: Italia, japon, canada , republica dominica,mexi y espana (si ya se, es que dios no aguante poner mi pais jiijiji). Dijo teto y yo la mire con cara de WTF? Ellos ya habían planeado todo antes de que llegaramos

-si estábamos aburridos esperándolas y mejor decidimos todo.-bueno eso es aceptable.

-y que van a ordernar para comer chicos?.- pregunto miku mirando el menú

-nosotros ya comimos solo faltan ustedes.-

-que malos son!.- les dije en tono infantil… es que ser la mas peque me afectaba mucho jejeje

-bueno, pues yo quiero bistec, con papas fritas y vaso de jugo de fresa.- dije y todos me miraban como si tuviese alienígenas en la cara.

Después de eso los día pasaban normalmente, yo de la uni al trabajo de medio tiempo y de hay a mi casa no tenia tiempo para nada, pero por un lado estaba alegre ya casi iba a visitar Japón, ya solo faltaban 3 dias para irme y estaba que la emoción no me cavia en el cuerpo.

Esos 3 dias pasaron volando y hoy ya era el día mas esperado ahh no les e contado que luka y gakupo se hicieron novios en estos días y decidieron irse junto a canada aunque también iba teto jeje (que pegada 7.7), a miku y a mi se nos unieron dell y meiko, a México iban neru, satsune y akita (la versión femenina de akaito XD) y a los otros países no se quienes mas iban

En fin ya mi grupo y yo íbamos de camino al aéreo puerto, cuando de pronto meiko (quien es mi otra mejor amiga)nos dio una noticia super impactante.

-hey chicos, tengo una amiga que esta embarazada, su novio lo sabe, pero sus 2 mejores amigas no lo saben. Que harian ustedes en su lugar?.-dijo como si no fuese nada

-bueno, yo se que eres tu la que esta embarazada así que no trates de ocultarlo mas y dime la verdad.- le dije en tono serio, pero en realidad no sabia nada solo había visto eso en un dorama y lo quise decir.

-rayos! Como lo supiste, hise de todo para que no te dieras cuanta hasta así pasar agua por sake.- dijo y miku y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Para después comenzar a celebrar como locas.

-diosss voy a ser tia y no me lo dijiste antes…. En serio que eres mala meiko! Y dime, quien es el padre?, cuanto tiempo tienes?, cuéntalo todo ahora.- le dije y miku solo asentía a todo

-bueno tengo 3 meses de embarazo.-dijo y miku y yo nos quedamos como WTF? Por que nunca nos dijo, malditaaa.-hace ya 3 meses y unas semanas no se si se acordaran pero hubo una fiesta a la que me invito el play boy de la uni.- dijo meiko y miku la interrumpió

-no me digas que ese maldito es el padre.-dijo y meiko la miro como a una cosa rara.

-no y si me vuelves a interrumpir te mato.-ok, el embarazo la afecta.-bueno esa noche el me invito solo para haceme una de sus bromas, y me dejo plantada por suerte, bueno esa noche Sali corriendo del lugar pero de lo que no me di cuenta fue de que el señorito dell me estaba persiguiendo hasta que entre en un bar y el se sento a mi lado hay bebimos hasta que yo perdi la conciencia y dell me tuvo que llevar a casa.-

-ahhh dell maldito te aprovechaste de una borracha!.-ohh ohh la interrumpi.- ok ok gomen.- le dije por la cara con la que me miraba

-bueno al llegar a casa le obligue a que bebiera conmigo otra vez y hay fue cuando los dos perdimos la cabeza y paso lo que paso, pero lo mas gracioso fue que cuando nos despertamos el gritaba como loco que yo lo había violado! Je je, en fin luego de ese día quedamos en que no volveríamos a hablar del tema, pero como no hablar si 2 meses después osea el mes pasado, me comenzaron las nauseas y los malestares de un embarazo y tuvimos que hablar acerca de esto.-dijo señalando su pansa que ahora que me fijaba llevaba un bulto un poco grande para tener solo 3 meses.-y bueno decidimos tenerlo y ser una pareja.- dijo orgullosa

-dell por que no dices nada?.- le pregunte

-por que ya meiko lo dijo todo.- dijo un poco avergnzado.

-una pregunta rin, si ya lo sabias porque no me dijiste nada?.- me pregunto meiko y dell y miku me miraron interrogantes.

-bueno en realidad no lo sabia, eso lo vi en un dorama y me pareció divertido decirlo y por eso lo dije.- le dije como si nada

-quee? Dioss rin no sabes, pensé que no me ibas a perdonar.- me dijo seria, lgo raro en ella en serio el embarazo la afecta.

-nee meiko, ahora que me fijo en eso cuando te vi la ultima vez hace 3 semanas no se te notaba nada la pansa pero ahora esta demasiado grande para solo 3 meses.-dijo miku un poco pensativa

-si es cierto en eso mismo pensé y, puede que sean gemelos te imaginas?.- dije

-ves te lo dije, que sea un hombre no significa que no sepa de embarazo, esa pansa esta muy grande y tu estas muy gorda para tener solo 3 meses.-dijo dell, asshh ese estúpido

-ya meiko, no llores tienes una pansita muy bonita y no estas gorda solo embarazada.- le dije para aliviar las cosas

-bueno cuando lleguemos a japon vamos todos a mi primera ecografía.- hay pobre de mi sobrinito, con una madre tan descuidada

-y que les parece si hacemos una apuesta, yo digo que van a ser un niño y una nina osea 2.-les dije y me miraron raro

-bueno yo digo que van a ser 2 ninas.-dijo ahora miku

-bueno yo digo que va a ser una nina igual a su madre.-dijo ahora dell haciendo enfacis en la palabra una

-yo digo que será un niño, así lo presiento.-dijo meiko, va! Que presentir ni que ocho cuartos

Las horas pasaron rápido y ya estábamos a mitad del vuelo hacia japon. A los chicos y a mi nos tocaron asientos separado, bueno a mi me toco separado de ellos por que haber comprado el pasaje de ultima

Al lado iba un chico muy lindo mas o menos de mi edad o mayor que yo, en realidad adorable o eso paresia. Yo mientras iba tararenado la canción que mi madre compuso para mi en su violin

-disculpe señorita, podría por favor dejar de hacer ese sonido? No ve que estoy tratando de descansar.-me dijo en japonés y gracias a dios que yo lo hablaba casi tan bien como una japonesa.

-oh! Gomen… no sabia que le molestaba.-le respondí muy educadamente pero el muy animal me hablo mal

-pues si me molesta, así que por favor haga silencio.-me dijo y yo solo bufe

Aparte del pequeño inconveniente nada importante volvió a pasar, cuando llegamos a japon ya era de día, por lo que en america era de noche. Ese día nos hospedaríamos en un hotel de lujo, por al menos 4 dias y 3 noches hasta que encontráramos una casa en la que cupiéramos todos (cosa que no buscamos por que no sabíamos que dell y meiko se querían quedar con nosatras)

Cuando íbamos llegando al hotel, me percate que un gran grupo de chicas estaba reunida en la puerta del hotel, pero a ninguna las dejaban entrar, lo mas seguro sea por sus ropas (y no es que yo sea de las personas que jusgan a los demás por sus ropas, es que a todo aquel que iba vestido lujo lo dejaban pasar como si nada)

-disculpen chicas, que es lo que pasa en este hotel?.- les pregunte a un grupo que estaba mas separado de las demás

-lo que pasa es que len kagamine esta hospedándose en este hotel hasta que encuentre casa para vivir estos prox.5 meses.-

-oh. Muchas gracias por la noticia.-les dije

-y bien que es lo que pasa?.- me preguntaron impaciente meiko y miku.-

-bueno primero será mejor que nos vallamos a cambiar porque no nos van a dejar entrar con estas pintas, y segundo aquí se hospeda un tal len kagamine que por cierto tiene mi mismo apellido.- no había terminado de hablar cuando meiko y miku ya me estaba arrastrando a unos vestidores que habían cerca y no se de donde aparecieron XD

-rin, dime que sabes quien es el por dios.-me dijo miku y meiko me miraba impaciente

-no, no se quie sea ese tipo, pero me tengo que cambia rrapido si quiero entrar a descansar.-

-diosss dices ser japonesa y no conoces al artista joven mas famoso de todo japon.- me dijo meiko.-aparte de guapo y adorable.

-meiko, por si no te das cuenta, estas embarazada y con un prmetido.- le recordé

-eso no importa, pero ahora si a cambiarnos.- dijo miku

Yo me puse un vestido corto amarillo, miku uno color verde igual que su pelo y meiko uno rojo

Cuando íbamos saliendo no fueron pocas las miradas de envidia y de hombres hacia nosotras.

-buen día chicas, podrían por favor darnos un permiso para entrar.- les dijo miku en serio le estaba gustando el papel de nina rica (aunque se podría decir que casi lo somos)

-buen día señoritas, podrían por favor mostrarme sus entradas.-dijo sin siquiera mirar a dell pobre

-si aquí tiene.-dijimos todos

-bueno pueden pasar.- al entrar no esperaba la gran sorpresa que llebaria

-TU!.-gritamos al unisono el chico que me encontré en el avión y yo

-oh! Ya conoces a kagamine len.- me dijo miku oh con que el payaso ese es kagamine len

Este es el primer cap de mi loko fic… pliss dejen reviews que esa es la gasolina que me mueve a escribir! (pd:cualquier duda me preguntan y hago como en el otro fic y escribo una nota explicando las cosas que no entiendan)


	2. Chapter 2

Aqi otro cap de este loko fic! XD y para que vean qe no voy a abandonar el otro fic cada qe actualze este actualizo el otro XD. Y siii see que demore muchoo pero lo que pasa es que tenia pokito tiempo

En el cap anterior:

-TU!.-gritamos al unisono el chico que me encontré en el avión y yo

-oh! Ya conoces a kagamine len.- me dijo miku oh con que el payaso ese es kagamine len

-ehh… no.. no como crees?yo no conosco a este.- dije señalando al tal len

-ahh… y por que se gritaron, parace que alguna ves se hallan visto.- tenia que ser el maldito de dell y su bocota.

-ahh eso, lo que pasa es que… es que… es que me gusto su ropa, por dioss mira que linda combinacion.-dije dioss se me estaba dando muy bien mentir, y por cierto la ropa del chico si estaba linda pero no iba a admitir al menos a el no.

-ahhh ok, entonces por que grito el?.- dijo meiko y es esta pareja es tal para cual, dos bocones pobre de mis sobrinitos por que se seran 2.

-etto, lo qe pasa es que ella tiene una piel muy linda y me preguntaba si queria ser modelo por esta semana en una revista junto a mi.- dijo y no pude conter el vendito sonrojo que siempre aparecia.

-magnifica idea len.- dijo un chico de pelo azul muy extraño pero a la vez lindo al cual no conociamos.-ah por cierto mi nombre es kaito- dijo sin despegar su vista de mi por dioss que vergüenza!

-mucho gusto kaito-san mi nombre es miku-dijo miku, la muy maldita dandole miraditas lindasss

-hola, mucho gusto nosotros somos honno dell, kagamine rin y mi prometida meiko.- dijo dell señalandonos a cada uno

-veo que los gatos te comieron la lengua o es que kaito-san te impresiono mucho?.-pregunto len en forma de burla, estupido

-pues fijate que no, ninguna de las dos cosas.-dije y vi un reflejo de triste o eso creo en la cara de kaito.-pero no se puede negar que es de buen parecido y si me permiten me despido.-dije y me fui con mi frente en alto.

Cuando ivamos de camino a nuestras habitaciones senti la vista de toso puesta en mi, pero no les preste atencion.

Los primeros en llegar a su habitacion fueron dell y meiko, despues miku y despues yo… ero cuando me dirijia mi habitacion me lleve una super sorpresa.

-tu! Que haces aquí?.-le grite a len que estaba entrando a la habitacion siguiente a la mia, lo pueden creer? Es que el destino me esta jodiendo la vida?

-pues entrando a mi habitacion, o es que no te das cuenta?.-dijo el estupido

-ah es que sino me lo dices no me doy cuenta, estupido.- le dije

-ah bueno, y que haces tu aqi? No sera que eres una fan al igual que tu amiga meki,maki…como era?.-

-shht, ojala tu que yo fuese fan tuya, y escuchame bien no te metas con mi amiga miku,miku escuchaste bien, no se como hay chicas a las que puedes gustarles o hasta enamorarlas!.-le dije sacada de quisio (aqi en pais es una expresion de cuando se esta enojado).-ahh y por cierto, eso de que tu ropa es linda solo lo dije para salir del aprieto, aunque mirandola bien es muy linda cierto pero no en ti.-

-ja! Pues mira que estamos en la mismas, no decia lo de tu piel en verdad.- ashhhh estupido niñito de mami

-bueno, eh gastado mucho mi tiempo con gente que no lo merece asi qe adios.-dije y me encerre en mi habitacion.

No se en que momento me quede dormida profundamente solo se que en lo ultimo que pense al dormirme fue en el por que trate de ocultar que si habia visto al tal len, o por que el trato de ocultarlo.

Al despertarme mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que apenas eran las 8:30 asi que decidi quedarme un rato mas.

Despues de un rato de haber dormido, escuche como tocaan mi puesrta desesperadamente y pense lo peor meiko! Y mis sobrinos o un incendio

-que le paso a meiko y a mis sobrino?.- grite y me di cuenta que era miku con una cara divertida

-buen dia dormilona, sabes que hora es?.-dijo y me fije la hora y oohh por dioss 12:30? (jiji esa es la hora de la mala suerte de rin XD)

-oh por dioss!, pero si me desperte a las 8:30 y y y… pero siento como sino dormi nada.-dije un poco enredada

-ok ok, como sea mejor bueno ese bonito trasero que tienes y entra al baño y ponte un traje de baño,por que hoy es un dia de super divercion hoy celebraremos nuestra llegada a japon que por alguna razon no pudimos disfrutar aller.-dijo mirandome de una manera complice

-ok, pero no me mires asi.- le dije y me meti en el baño alli dure como 20 minutos y cuando Sali casi me da un ataque miku arrazo con mi pobre habitacion era todo un desastre.

-qe hiciste miku?.- le pregunte un poco alarmada

-pues que mas buscando un traje de baño, qe por cierto no encontre.-me dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

-pero si ete es mi traje de baño!-dije enseñandole uno de mis trajes de baño

-pues no! E visto varios y por diosss, ya veo que vas a quedar soltera el resto de tu vida.-me dijo y en verdad me senti triste de solo pensar en ser soltera para siempre.-menos mal que ya tenia todo planeado me dijo y me mostro 2 trajes de baño diminutos uno amarillo con negro y el otro azul con negro.

-no piensas que me voy a poner uno de esos sierto?.- le pregunte o mas bien afirme a miku

-pues si, mira este es el tuyo y sino quieres morir mas te vale que te lo pongas y este es el mio.-me dijo entregandome el amarillo con negro.-y ahora si pontelo rapido qe nos esperan.-me dijo y me empujo al baño.

Cuando me puse el traje de baño y tome en un bolso pequeño todo lo necesario como bronceador,mi bufanda o pañoleta etc etc y salimos directo a la habitacion de meiko y dell y nos los encontramos ya en la puerta.

-menos mal qe ya estan listas.- nos dijo dell

-si sis i como sea ya vamonos a la piscina, tengo el presentimiento de qe hoy va a suceder algo grandioso.-no se por que pero hoy me sentia asi jiji

Cuando nos dirigiamos al ascensor nos encontramos con kaito qe no dejaba de mirar, qe raro y cuando llegamos a la piscina paso algo mas extraño.

-bueno señorita rin, me qede toda la noche pensando en lo qe dijo len de qe usted sea una modelo junto a el es una magnifica idea.- me dijo kaito y me qede hecha hielo.

-bueno me encantaria pero es que solo estoy aquí en japon de vacaciones dentro de 3 o 4 meses me voy.- le dije tratando de safarme esta.

-eso no importa ya que nosotros estamos buscando una modelo temporal por 3 meses y eso es todo trabajas para nosotros desde mañana a primera, asi que dame el numero de tu habitacion y yo te busco mañana temparo.- me dijo, como pudo decir todo sin respirar?

.o..ok.-le dije

-wiii qe super ahora mi mejor amiga va aser una modelo, jenialll!.- dijo miku toda energica

-ok, ya hablaremos del tema mas tarde ahora…. A la piscina!.-dijo meiko, o diosss! Ni por que esta embarazada se tranquiliza

-cuidado mujer que estas embarazada! -Le grito dell jiijji

Luego de eso seguimos divirtiendonos y tomando ´piña colada con y sin alchol y cocteles de fruta, ahhh no puedo pedir mas y todo iba bien hasta que se aparecio len con una grupo de chicas al parecer fans suyas, ja como pueden ser fans de un payaso como ese.

-buen dia a todos.- dijo el muy idiota con una sonrisa falsa

-buen dia.-dijeron todos exepto yo

-qe a la niñita no le dieron educacion en su hogar?.- pergunto el muy estupido

-lo qe pasa es qe no me siento de animo para saludarte y gastar mi saliva contigo.-le dije de lo mas educada jiji

Luego de eso nos la pasamos conociendo mejor el hotel, comiendo juntos claro len por su lado,y cosas asi hasta qese acabo el dia y nos tuvimos que ir a dormir por qe mañana habia qe despertarse temprano

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

-rin! Rin ¡! Rin!.- escuchaba como alguien me despertaba

-umm dejameee dormir un poqito mas.-

-noo ya son las 8am ya deberiamos estar en el estudio para hacer la seccion de fotos!.-o por diosss verdadd!

-o dioss! Es cierto gracias conciencia por despertarme!.-dije

-conciencia? Si quien te desperto fui yo!.- dijo kaito con una cara divertida

-quee! Kyaaa me as visto en pijama! No puede ser que vergüenza! Y por cierto como entraste aquí?-

-deberias fijarte bien, dejaste l puerta sin seguro!-dijo kaito

-ok ok mala mia pero ahora sal de aquii!.- le grtite al pobre

Despues de despertarme y arreglarme salimos direco para el estudio y guaaooo! Y al entrar me qede aun mas sorprendida

-bueno aquí es.-dijo kaito abriendome la puerta.-

-buen dia.- saldabamos a todos y la mayoria se qedaba mirandome de manera extraña pero mas aun una chica alta de pelo verde y una pechonalidad muy abundante diria yo

-bueno todos les quiero presentar a nuestra nueva modelo ella es kagamine rin, y si tiene el mismo apellido qe len pero no son familia, bueno empesemos!.- dijo kaito

Luego de eso se acercaron dos mujeres a mi, con una sonrisa una somrisa muy amable en su rostros.

-hola, mucho gusto nosotras somos tus encargadas de imagen ella es neru y yo satsune.- dijo a la que reconoci como satsune.

-hola, el gusto es mio mi nombre es kagamine rin como ya dijo kaito-san, pero me pueden llamar rin.- les dije

Luego de presentarnos nos dirijimos a una peqeña habitacion donde me vestido hasta la rodilla y un maqillaje suave pero muy lindo.

Al salir me sorprendi al ver a len dandole una sonrisa muy dulce a la chica que me miraba mal hace un rato y algo en mi pecho se oprimio.

-ella es megu, es una de nuestras modelos es muy dulce y simpatica y es muy buena modelo pero nadie se atreve a llamarla megu, siempre es por su nombre completo megumi, ella y tu estaran en algo como una competencia para ver quien sera modelo estrella.- me dijo neru

-pero yo nunca e modelado es mas yo ni siquiera habia aceptado venir aquí nunca me habia llamado la atencion eso del modelaje.- le dije a neru y me di cuenta de que megumi se acercaba a nosotras.

-hola chicas de que hablan?.-pergunto la tal megumi

-pues le decia qe ustedes 2 son las modelos y cosas asi.-dijo neru.-ehh vuelvo en seguida.- dijo y desaparecio

-umm asi que tu eres la tal rin de la que todos hablaban, jaja no eres tan linda como te describian bueno solo me acerque para advertirte que no voy a permitir que me ganes, me voy a esforzar al maximo con tal de no perder, y ni se te ocurra deirle a nadie que me e comportado de esta manera ni que te e amenazado por que no te van a creer.- me dijo la muy payasa y se fue con un sonrisita de niña buena si ella supeira que no me interesa en lo mas minimo quedarme de modelo junto al payaso de len

-vaya rin estas muy linda.- dijo kaito sin qitarme los ojos de encima

-si al parecer los de maquillaje hicieron mucho por ella.- dio el payaso de len y todos se rieron exepto neru y kaito

-no joven len, si usted supiera tuvimos menos trabajo que con la señorita megumi.- dijo neru y todos estaban que se aguantaban la risa.

-jaaja, buen chiste.- dijo megumi con una risa falsa

Despues del comentario de megumi nadie dijo mas, solo comenzaron a tomarle las fotos a len y megumi y en serio que se veian bien juntos, lo mas seguro es que sea por que ambos son unos hipocritas.

Sin embargo, cuando me toco tomarme fotos con len su expersion cambio a una fria y calculadora.

-muy bien rin, para ser tu primera vez lo haces muy bien ahora lo que me gustaria que hicieran es que se acerquen y hagan como se van a besar.- dijo el fotografo.

-lo siento, pero no creo que pueda hacer eso.- dije tratando de negarme

-lo que pasa es que le gusto y no podria concentrarse conmigo tan cerca.- dijo el muy engreido

-bueno esta bien lo voy a hacer.- dije muy segura de mi misma

Y nos pusimos como el fotografo queria y pude ver como a len se le hacia dificl esa pose, y luego nos cambiamos y le toc a el abrazarme por detrás y sentia una corriente electrica correr por mi cuerpo. Cuando termino la seccion de fotos nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos al hotel y al llegar lo primero hice fue dirigirme a la habitacion de miku y contarle todo lo que paso.

-es extraño el comportamien de len, por que el es una persona muy buena y trata a los demas muy bien, bueno mejor olvidemonos de esto por ahora y luego hablemos con kaito a ver lo que dice ahora ve y ponte linda que vamos a ver al bebe de meiko, hoy tiene cita en una hora y media asi que date rrapido.

Cuando fui a mi habitacion y me termine de bañarme, me puse unos pantalones tubito negros, con una blusa corta amarilla y por arriba de esa una franela negra que decia kiss me! En amarillo y unos converse negros con amarilos (si ya se, me obsecione con el negro y amarillo pero es la ropa como yo me la imgino se ve tan guayss) y Solo coji un bolsito peqeño de mano con lo mas importante y mi cel

-woouu! Eso muy rrapido, bueno ya vamonos que meiko y del nos esperan.- luego de eso salimos y nos encontramos con meiko y del mirandose a los ojos de una manera muy dulce y luego me percate de que dell tenia sus manos en el vientre de meiko… waaa yo quiero hijos con un hombre tan dulce como dell.

Cuando llegamos al consultorio la doctora atendio a meiko muy rrapido pero miku y yo no pudimos entrar a la habitacion con ellos por lo que estabamos estabmos desesperads por saber y luego de cómo 10 minutos vimos a meiko y dell salir con la cabeza baja como cuando a un niño lo regañan por su travesura.

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunto miku apresuradmente

-es que estos señores no pudieron venir antes a ver el estado de su bebe.- dijo la doctora con una pizca de divercion en sus palabras.

Luego de eso salimos a comer, y los chicos nos contaron que era un solo bebe y que estaba en buen estado y que la pansota era normal y que lo mas seguro es que el o la bebe sea muy grande, aunque todavia queda la posibilidad de que sean 2 bebes y que uno tape al otro que teniamos que volver en 3 meses, por lo que debiamos quedarnos aquí al menos 4 meses y medio mas.

3 meses despues…

Habian pasado ya 3 meses y kaito y miku tenian una relacion muy linda por lo que habiamos decidido durar un poco mas aquí,ya teniamos una pequeña casa para cuatro y kaito y len compartian un apartamento, pero yo me tendria que ir en 2 meses maximo, algo que me dolia por que me habia hecho muy amiga de neru, y megu se habia convertido en mi mayor enemiga o algo asi, por que yo habia gando la supuesta competencia sin siquiera esforzarme. Bueno esa es otra historia.

Yo sin embargo habia empezado una pequeña relacion con uno de los empleados de la agencia de fotografias llamado akaito, si el hermano de kaito jeje. Pero hace un tiempo a los chicos se les habia metido en la cabeza el hacernos pasar por una pareja de casados, pero con la persona que nos salga en un sorteo… y sino me sale mi pareja lo tengo que hacer (TTwTT) y hoy era el dia del famoso sorteo.

-bueno chicos estamos aquí para ver con quien nos toca "casarno" .- dijo con su pansota de 6 meses y medio y de un solo bebe.

La primera persona en tomar su papel fue akaito y le salio neru, ok ya no me gusta esto aunque tambien me sentiria incomda con akaito peroo dioss.

-esto no se vale! Por que no me salio y novia?.- grito akaito y len le dio una mirada envenenada no se porque.

-no es trampa tu sacaste ese papel!.- dijo miku un tanto enoja.

Luego fue el turno de miku y le salio su pareja, que suertuda! Y luego me toco a mi y oo por dioss!

-esto no puede serr! Por que con ell… a todos con su pareja menos a mi…- grite y todos me miraron raro, pero miku y meiko se dieron una sonrisa complice.

-quien te salio peqeña rin?.- oh oh! Aquí hay algo raro por que las chicas solo me dicen asi cuando traman o quieren algo y yo como que me llamo rin kagamine lo voy a descubrir!.

-pss nada mas y nada menos que EL ESTUPIDO DE LEN KAGAMINE! Y ustedes lo planearon todo!.- les dije y me miraron sorprendidas.- por cierto ni crean que voy a pasar y mes viviendo con alguien como EL!. Grite ota ves

-es cierto! Ni piensen que voy a vivir con una niña que por todo quiere gritarle a las personas, pobre del hombre que se case con ella.- dijo len en tono frio e indiferente

-buno esta bien! Esta decidido, me voy a vivir contigo para hacerte la vida imposible… jaja esto si lo voy a disfrutar.- dije y luego me arrepenti, por que ultimamente queria pasar tiempo cerca de el? Yo nopuedo sentir nada por el! Ademas ya tengo novioo…

Wiii aki otro cap! Perdon de verdad por la demora… pero les recuerdo que este fic no va a ser muy largo… bueno espero me dejen Reviews….


	3. Chapter 3

Wii otro capi mas de este fic!... perdón que no actualize en mi otro fic.. pero es que no me llega a la mente, pero este ya tengo como va a ser el final y todo XD… jeje ya no los aburro mas y espero que disfruten

En el cap anterior:

-es cierto! Ni piensen que voy a vivir con una niña que por todo quiere gritarle a las personas, pobre del hombre que se case con ella.- dijo len en tono frio e indiferente

-buno esta bien! Esta decidido, me voy a vivir contigo para hacerte la vida imposible… jaja esto si lo voy a disfrutar.- dije y luego me arrepenti, por que ultimamente queria pasar tiempo cerca de el? Yo nopuedo sentir nada por el! Ademas ya tengo novioo…

-bueno ya esta decidido, las parejas son: miku y kaito, dell y yo, rin y len y por ultimo akaito y neru ya no pueden realizarse cambios.- dijo la muy maldita de meiko

-wii, no es genial kaito-san, al fin podremos estar solos por mucho mucho tiempo.- dijo miku, esa estúpida lo dice por que le toco con su pareja.

-bueno mañana cada quien se reunirá con su pareja para decidir en que lugar se quedan a vivir.- dijo meiko quien al parecer era la anfitriona de todo esto.

Después de eso nos despedimos todos, pero me pareció extraño que len refunfuñara, pero en fin. esa noche no pude dormir nada ya que quería seguir viviendo aquí ya que todo me quedaba cerca pero tenia que hablarlo con len ya que como "esposos" tendríamos que compartir una casa.

Cuando llegue a casa tome un baño de agua caliente para relajarme un poco, luego me lave los dientes y me fui a dormir.

Al dia siguiente me desperté temprano ya que tenia muchas cosas por hacer, primero tendría que ir a trabajar (ya saben modelo), luego comprar los regalos para el bebe de meiko (que por cierto seria varon), hablar con len sobre lo de la casa entre otras cosas. Me di una ducha y me vesti con unos pantalones tubitos unas botas negras altas, una blusa rosa y un abrigo negro.

Al llegar al estudio estacione mi auto y cuando entre todos me saludaron muy amables, pero no esperaba llevarme la sorpresa que me lleve al ver a len y a megu besándose de manera apasionada. Pero no se por que mi pecho se sentía tan presionado y dolia tanto

-oh! Perdón, no fue mi intención interrumpir.- les dije un poco apenada

-no pero si la niña no quería interrumpir nuestro momento.- dijo megu con enojo e ironia.

Después de eso len se alejo con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer si le enojo que haya interrumpido su momento. Después tendría que disculparme

-rin!.- me grito neru

-buen dia.-le respondi.-por cierto se puede saber por que no a llegado kaito todavía a estas horas?.-pregunte, pero en realidad lo que quería era saber que sentía hablar como la jefa jeje

-aquí estoy jefa!.- me respondió kaito quien venia entrando.

-estas son horas de llegar señor kaito?.- le pregunte siguiendo el juego.

-culpe de todo a su amiga miku.- me respondió y luego de eso nos fuimos a preparar para la sección de fotos

Cuando comenzamos con la sección de fotos nos tocos a megu, len y a mi juntos. Los tres juntos era muy raro ya que se sentía el odio que megu irradiaba hacia mi y yo hacia.

-parece que han captado bien el tema de la sección de fotos.- dijo el camarógrafo, por cierto el tema era que megu y yo nos odibamos y peleamos por un hombre que era len.

Después de haber terminado la sección de fotos y haber hablado un rato con los chicos decidi que era hora de irme, pero mi querido auto al parecer me quería llevar la contraria (notese el sarcasmo).

-auto lindo pliss vamos enciende! Sabes que eres lo que mas quiero, mi bebe hermoso.- le dije a mi auto como si fue una persona.

-valla! Al parecer a parte de infantil y fastidiosa también es loca la pequeña.- me dijo len tomandome por sorpresa.

-eso a ti no te im..- pero no termine de hablar ya que se había ocurrido una gran idea.- nee len, se supone que desde mañana somos "esposos" y que tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos, cierto?.-le dije en voz baja y acercándome a el.

-pu..pues s..si.- me respondi y oh dioss que lindo se veía asi nervioso y todo sonrojado.

-bueno que te parece si damos una vuelta y asi hablamos lagunas cosas.-le dije en tono inocente.

-bueno esta bien, pero solo porque quiero aclarar algunas cosas contigo.-me respondió volviendo al tono frio de siempre.

Después de eso salimos en el auto y ya teníamos algunos 20 minutos cuando que me canse y le dije

-nee len a donde vamos? Es que estoy cansada de estar sentada.- le dije

-vamos a comer algo y asi aprovechamos para hablar.- me respondió

Después de 10 minutos mas llegamos a un restaurant muy lindo y elegante, len le pidió a la mesera un lugar privado y asi la mesera nos guio hasta un lugar en el que solo había una pareja y nosotros.

-van a ordenar en este momento o esperaran un rato?.-pregunto la mesera sin quitarle los ojos de encima a len

-vamos a ordenar ahora, para traiga un bistec a la plancha con papas fritas y para tomar un refresco.- dijo len mirando a la mesera con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

-yo quisiera una lasaña con salsa extra grande, de postre un musse de fresa y para tomar un jugo de fresa.- le dije y len se quedo mirándome como si estuviese loca.

-como es que puedes comer todo eso, es que no te preocupas por tu dieta?, además crees que quiero gastar todo mi dinero en ti?.- me pregunto entre enojado y sorprendido len

-pues no, no me preocupo por mi dieta y no, no me interesa si quieres gastar tu dinero en mi o no además yo no te obligue a que me trajeras comer.- le dije, después de eso la mesera nos trajo la comida y se quedo parada en la mesa como una idiota.

-se puede saber que quieres?.- le pregunte, ya saliéndome de mis casillas. que no veía que queríamos privacidad?

-bueno es que me preguntaba, es usted len kagamine?.- le respondió a len como si el hubiese sido el que le pregunto

-si ese mismo es, ahora te puedes retirar.- le dije ya enojada.

-me gustaría priero un autógrafo sino les molesta.- dijo la muy idiota y len con una sonrisota le dio el pinche autógrafo y después de eso se fue.

-valla estas celosa?.- pregunto len

-no, es solo que quería hablar rapido ya que tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, además no es que me guste pasar mucho tiempo contigo. Le dije de manera fría y pude notar ¿dolor? En su mirada.

-bueno y que es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar?-pregunto

-bueno como de mañana en adelante tendremos que vivir juntos, me preguntaba en donde viviríamos?, además de plantearte que me gustaría seguir viviendo en mi casa ya que asi es todo mas fácil.- le dije en tono despreocupado y a la ves en tono serio

-bueno por mi no hay problema, además como estoy viviendo con kaito-san me imagino que el miku vivirán en su departamento.- me dijo en el mismo tono que utilice.

-bueno pues esta decidido.- le dije y como ya habíamos terminado de comer le dije que me tenia que ir.

-no te preocupes, yo tengo mucho tiempo de sobra y te puedo llevar al lugar donde tienes que ir.- me dijo y como no tenia mi auto conmigo decidi aceptar.

-ok, gracias. Entonces vallamos al centro comercial, necesito comprar algunas cosas urgente.- le dije

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial me dirigi inmediatamente al departamento de embarazadas.

-valla, no sabia que estuvieses embarazada.- me dijo len con vos dolida o eso creo. quien me siguió sin que me diese cuenta.

-jajajaja! No es eso.- le respondi

-oh! Entonces tienes planes de estarlo?.- me pregunto muy curioso.

-pues claro cualquier mujer deseria tener hijos, pero yo aun no estoy lista para eso y estas cosas no son para mi. Son para meiko.- le respondi y vi como en su cara se torno alguna clase de alivio.

Después de eso el me acompaño a todas las tiendas, las de bebes, las de embarazadas, donde lo sorprendi mirándome con cariño muchas veces pero no le dije nada, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que en cada tienda nos felicitaban por nuestro embarazo. Luego de haber acabado con todas la compras len me llevo hasta mi casa, pronto "nuestra" casa.

-hasta luego y muchas gracias por haberme acompañado, divertí mucho aunque no hiciste mucho para ello, pero gracias de verdad.- le dije

-no te preocupes no fue nada, yo también me divertí y hasta luego.- me dijo y en ese momento le di un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches.-le dije y rápidamente me fui a mi habitación.

Después de darme un baño de agua caliente me vesti con un pijama que había comprado hoy y me fui a dormir, pero tuve un sueño muy raro en el cual estábamos len y yo amándonos en cuerpo y alma. Por eso a la mañana siguiente me desperté muy sudada ya que el sueño se sintió muy real

-woou no debería tener esa clase de sueños.- me dije a mi misma y me fui a duchar para ir a visitar a miku y de ahí ir a la casa de meiko y entregarle sus regalos. En eso sono el telefono y me di cuenta de que era akaito.

-hola amor!.- me dijo akaito y me sentí rara.

-hola amor, cuanto tiempo sin hablar ni vernos.- le dije

-es cierto, que te parece si nos reunimos hoy para ir con los chicos a algún lugar?.-me pregunto entusiasmado.

-lo siento, pero hoy voy a la casa de las chicas solo a entragarles algunas cosas que les compre y de hai vengo rápido para aca, sabes que tengo que preparar la casa por que es aquí donde viviremos len y yo.- le dije sin animos

-oh! Valla en serio quería verte, pero bueno será luego, pero como es que no tienes la casa lista aun?, neru ya vive aquí conmigo.- me dijo de una forma extraña, no se como explicarlo.

-es cierto, debi haber preparado la casa antes, y por lo de vernos no te preocupes un dia de estos te doy la sorpresa por el departamento tuyo bye!.- le dije y termine la llamada.

Luego de eso me dirigi a la casa de las chicas y les entregue sus cosas hablamos por un rato y luego decidi que era hora de irme ya que miku se iria esta noche a vivir con kaito lo que significaba que len vendría conmigo esta noche también.

Al llegar a la casa eran las 3 de la tarde, asi que comencé a preparar todo, le ordene la habitación de invitados a len, la sala la arregle en fin todo estaba listo ya ahora solo faltaba que llegara len, asi que decidi ducharme otra ves ya que había sudado mucho y dormir un poco.

Al despertarme ya eran 8 de la noche por lo tanto ya len debería estar de camino hacia aquí. Y asi como lo pensé 20 minutos después len ya estaba aquí

-oh! Ya llegaste.-le recibi con una sonrisa

-si ya llegue y traje esto.- y me mostro una funda con comida japonesa.

-wii que rico!.- le dije emocionada y recordando que no había hecho cena

-me imagine que no habías hecho cena.- me dijo en tono de burla.

Cuando comenzamos a comer recordé que no le había pedido perdón por haberlo interrumpido con megu.

-perdon! Perdón por haberte interrumpido con megu ayer.- le dije avergonzada

-no hay de que, debería agradecerte eso.- me dijo y comenzó a comer sin decir mas nada. Después de comer vimos una película y decidimos que ya era hora de dormir.

-bueno esta es tu habitación.- le dije a len mostrándole su habitación

-gracias, es muy ordenada.-me dijo

-no hay de que, solo te pido que por favor la mantengas asi o al menos un poco ordenada, no me gusta el desorden. Le dije.

-ok, buenas noches.- me dijo y cerro su puerta.

No habia sido tan malo los primeros días, solo estábamos juntos en casa algunas veces ya que o el tenia que salir o yo tenia cosas que hacer, pero con el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos ya nos llevábamos mejor. Hay pasado ya una semana y (gracias a dios mi auto estaba de nuevo conmigo) hoy había decidido visitar a akaito a su casa ya que teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, asi que vesti linda para el pero no me setia muy entusiasmada de visitarlo algo raro ya que cuando se hacia tarde en la noche y len no llegaba yo me desesperaba pero en fin esa es otra historia.

Había elegido vestirme con una falda corta blanca, una blusa roja, unas zapatillas un poco altas rojas y un abrigo blanco no me maquille solo me puse un poco de brillo labial y asi decidi salir.

Ya estaba llegando cuando llame a akaito a su cecular pero no atendía, lo mas seguro es que estuviese durmiendo. pero al llegar me lleve una sorpresa desagradable, cuando llegue al departamento pero como nadie respondia solo escuchaba unos murmullos muy raros decidi entrar a ver que pasaba pero mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrarme con mi supuesta amiga y a akaito haciendo el amor el la alfombra de la sala.

Wiii! Otro cap… dejen reviews plisss y en el próximo cap van a suceder super geniales! Les quiero *v*


	4. Chapter 4

Perdon por demorar tanto en subir el cap anterior lo que paso es que tenia problema con el internet y no me dejaba subir los caps a fafiction, pero ahora el 4to cap! Y aquí van a pasar muchas sorpresas buenas y malas y puede que contenga lemmon!…

En el cap anterior…

Ya estaba llegando cuando llame a akaito a su cecular pero no atendía, lo mas seguro es que estuviese durmiendo. pero al llegar me lleve una sorpresa desagradable, cuando llegue al departamento pero como nadie respondia solo escuchaba unos murmullos muy raros decidi entrar a ver que pasaba pero mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrarme con mi supuesta amiga neru y a akaito haciendo el amor el la alfombra de la sala.

-oh! Lo lamento no era mi intecion interrumpirlos.- les dije con las lagrimas en los ojos, no porque me doliera sino por el caraje y rabia que me daba que me vieran la cara de estúpida.

-amor! Espera, no es lo que parece.- me dijo el muy estúpido de akaito.

-que? Me vas a decir que no estabas haciéndole el amor a neru y al parecer estaban tan desesperados que no pudieron llegar a la habitación, pero sabes que? No me duele que hallas hecho esto solo me da rabia que hallas visto la cara de idiota y venia a decirte que de hace un tiempo para acá no sentía lo mismo por ti, pero por suerte me lo pusiste fácil y ya no me tengo que sentir mal.- le dije y Sali de allí claro sin derramar una lagrima.

Cuando Sali del departamento de akaito me dirigi rápidamente a mi casa y cuando iba de camino recibi muchas llamadas y mensajes de parte de akaito a los cuales ignore, cuando llegue a mi casa no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, por que si me dolia ya que el era mi novio y yo lo quería aunque ya no como antes pero lo quería aunque fuese como un amigo, pero ahora solo era una persona a la cual no quería ver. Cuando entre a la casa me di cuenta de que len ya estaba en la casa por lo que decidi encerarme en mi habitación para que el no se diera cuenta de que lloraba, pero si se dio de que había llegado ya que desde el bano me grito:

-oh! Valla has llegado temprano pensé que como estabas en la casa de tu novio vendrías mas tarde.- me dijo pero no respondi.-oye que te pasa? Por que no respondes.- dijo y comenzó a tocar mi puerta pero como yo no respondia la comenzó a golpear fuertemente.-rin, habre la puerta. Que pasa? Puedo escuchar que lloras.- me dijo y ya no aguante mas abri la puerta y me lance a sus brazos en busca de consuelo el cual recibi.

Len me llevo a mi cama y se sento conmigo siempre abrazandome y secando mis lagrimas, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos así pero me fije de que estaba solo en toalla que le tapaba la parte baja de su cuerpo dejando ver un perfecto pecho no muy musculoso pero tampoco muy flacucho.

-te gusta lo que ves?.- me pregunto y yo me sonroje al instante.-no es necesario que respondas a eso, pero me podrías decir por que llorabas así?

Le conte todo lo que había pasado y el me abrazo otra vez pero ahora yo no quería que el me soltara y quería mas que un abrazo, así que me acerque mas el y el al parecer se di cuenta ya que tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un beso lleno de dulzura pero a la vez con pasión, el pidió permiso con su lengua para hacerlo mas profundo permiso que fue concedido. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero sentí un vacio grande, el beso fue maravilloso me hiso sentir algo que no sentí cuando akaito me besaba.

-lo siento no debi haber hecho esto, en verdad lo siento.- me dijo y me sentí muy mal ya que al parecer la única que deseaba ese beso era yo.

-no te preocupes y por cierto ponte ropa.- le dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

Luego de lo que paso esa noche las cosas habían mejorado entre len y yo, ya no nos matábamos a cada rato solo en algunos momentos nos peleábamos, vivíamos como si fuésemos una pareja pero sin besos ni nada de eso. Ya había pasado una semana y hoy se haría una fiesta con los empleados del estudio para celebrar que miku y kaito se casarian por eso estabamos de compras.

-y que tipo de ropa nos pondremos?.- pregunto meiko que tenia una pansota redondita.

-bueno yo quiero un vestido azul con blanco.- dijo miku que se veía muy feliz mostrándonos su anillo a cada momento y meiko la acompañaba por que si dell le había pedido matrimonio formalmente a meiko en esta semana.

-yo quiero uno rojo pasión, para ver como le queda el ojo a muchos hombres.- dije yo finjiendo voz sexy.

-jejejeje ok!.- dijo miku entre risas

Había llegado la hora de ir a la fiesta pero los chicos se habían ido primero ya que queríamos darle las sorpresa o al menos miku y meiko a sus parejas. Meiko estaba vestida con una falta casi hasta la rodilla color crema (así estilo secretaria XD) y una blusa medio pegada de tiros que hacia que resaltara su pansa y un pequeño abrigo (de esos que son solo hasta los senos manga larga), miku tenia un hermoso vestido azul oscuro con blanco hasta los tobillo muy elegante y yo tenia un vestido rojo pasión hasta la mitad de los muslos estrapless y todas nos maquillamos de forma que s viera natural. Y con pocos accesorios.

Cuando llegamos al club en el que se celebraría la fiesta los fotógrafos para revistas (por no decir paparazzis) nos llenaban de fotos y como habíamos llegado con la comprometida nos preguntaban muchas cosas, en fin cuando entramos al salón todos se nos quedaban viendo y sentí de lo mejor cuando akaito se quedo mirándome con la boca abierta.

Las chicas y yo nos tuvimos que separar para saludar a las demás personas que estaban en el lugar, muchos fueron los chicos que me invitaron a bailar pero pocos los que acepte, la noche iba de mil maravillas hasta que el idiota de akaito se acerco a la barra en la que estaba sentada.

-valla estas muy hermosa, veo que te pusiste el rojo que tanto me gusta. Será que te hago falta y quieres volver conmigo?

-eso crees?.- le pregunte acercándome sensualmente a el.

-sino es eso, que mas podría ser?.- pregunto muy seguro de si mismo el idiota de akaito.

Me iba acercando a el fingiendo tener la intencion de besarla, pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca le tape la boca con un dedo y lo deje con el deseo.

-pues sigue pensando eso idiota, nunca en mi vida volveras a recibir un beso de mi boca así que ve ubicándote.- le dije con tono burlon (ok, estar cerca de len este tiempo me esta afectando).

-ya veras que vas a volver rogándome!.- me dijo y se fue. Me quede un rato mas en el bano ya que no me sentía bien como para salir y que me vieran la cara que tenia.

Cuando Sali ya los chicos estaban bailando cada quien con su pareja (lenxmegu, akaitoxneru, kaitoxmiku, dellxmeiko) y se veian super lindos y adorables, así que decidi salir al parque trasero del club sin que nadie me viera pero al parecer no fui tan discreta ya que después de haber durado un tiempo sentada sentí como me tapaban la boca y me halaban a un lugar oscuro.

-ahora si maldita!, antes no me quisiste dar mas que un beso y ahora me vas a dar mas que eso (n/a: wii eso pego XD, ok ya se estoy superr loka!).- me dijo akaito.

-no por favor, no hagas esto no quiero perder mi virginidad de esta manera, por favor no!.- le dije casi rogándole

-ja! Y crees que me voy a comer el cuento de que viviendo a solas con un famoso como len no han tenido relaciones? Eso ni tu te lo crees!.- me dijo lleno de odio

-pues fijate que no! Yo no soy una puta como neru!.- le dije y comencé a gritar como una loka

-ahora si! Si te ubieses quedado calladita habría mas cuidadoso pero las vas a pagar mald…- pero no termino de hablar ya que len había llegado y le pego en eso llegaron mas personas y no se que paso por que len me había sacado de allí inmediatamente.

Ahora estábamos en su auto rumbo a nuestra casa, ya el le había avisado a las chicas de que estaba con el. Cuando entramos a la casa lo primero que hise fue tirarme al mueble, pero cuando len paso por mi lado me pude dar cuenta que estaba un poco bebido.

-dime rin, que te hiso ese maldito? Dime!.- me grito fuera de si len

-tranquillizate qe gracias a ti no me llego a hacer nada.- le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-esta bien, vamos a ver una peli. Pero primero cambiate el vestido esta roto en parte de abajo y de atrás (oesa el trasero XD).- me dijo len un poco sonrojado y yo al principio estaba avergonzada pero decidi ponerle picante al asunto y vengarme un poco de todas las cosas que me había hecho y hay recordé que solo llevaba una tanga diminuta (ohh si esto será emocionante).

-donde? No lo veo.- le dije de forma inocente

-e…e..en t…t…tu trasero.- me dijo un poco nervioso

así me di media vuelta dándole la mejor vista de mi trasero (ok, no voy a negar que había tomado un poco, pero solo un poquito) y me fui a poner mi pijama mas linda

cuando Sali de la habitación len estaba en el mueble dormido y me pareció tan adorable la imagen que decidi acercarme de manera silenciosa.

-aww! Eres tan adorable sino fuera por tu dura personalidad que tienes a veces hace mucho rato estaría mas pero mucho mas enamorada de ti (porque si ya podía admitir que me gustaba kagamine len). Dije hablándole y acariciando su rostro.

-osea, que te gusto?.- pregunto len y o por dios no estaba dormido que vergüenza!

-n…no e..es eso.- trate de esquivar la pregunta pero no pude ya que me había besado. Al principio no respondí su beso por que estaba sorprendida pero de después el beso se volvió caliente al punto de que ya estábamos en mi habitación solo en ropa interior y besándonos hasta donde podíamos.

-rin, te amo.- dijo len y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo.

-espera!.- le grite.- eso lo dices para que me acueste contigo y luego dejarme, es lo mismo con todos los hombre siempre! Por eso es mejor para mi estar sola!.- le dije a punto de llorar.

-no, no es eso, dejame explicarte.- me dije y me quede callada esperando que me explicara.- desde el primer día que te vi osea en el avión me pareciste muy linda y tu vos era muy parecida a la de mi madre, quien murió cuando yo era pequeño y por eso te pedi te callaras, después en el hotel cuando nos encontramos me puse feliz pero me di cuenta de que no te gustaba estar conmigo o que estabas molesta por lo que decidi mejor molestarte para llamar tu atención aunque no sabia por que tenia esa necesidad y así pasaron los días y yo me iba dando cuenta que cada día mas me gustabas pero no fue hasta el día que dijiste que serias la novia de akaito que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti pero no me atrevía a decirlo además me daba mucho coraje ya que akaito es conocido por ser un playboy pero aun así me quede callado para no hacerte daño, el día en el que quedamos como "esposos" no sabes cuanto me emocione pero no quería demostrarlo por eso me mostre molesto ante la idea pero por dentro estaba que brincaba en un pie de felicidad pero lo que mas feliz me puso fue cuando nos besamos por primera vez, RIN! Por dioss esto que te digo es la pura verdad.- me dijo y no me di cuenta cuando estaba llorando de la emoción.

-pero… y que hay de megu?.- le pregunte

-ella era solo una pantalla, en realidad yo no la amo yo solo tengo ojos para ti por favor cree. Sii?.- me pregunto y no pude contenerme mas y me le tire encima

Empesamos con un simple beso, el me acariciaba la espalda y yo su pecho, bajaba por mi cuello y dejaba caminos de besos húmedo y eso me haci gemir suavemente cuando llego al tira de mi brazier para desabrocharlo yo lo ayude ya que se estaba enredando, cuando se deciso del brazier comenzó a jugar con mis pecho masageandolos y luego besándolos haciéndome gemir. Luego fue mi turno de jugar e iba dejando besos por todo su pecho desnudo haciéndole gemir, besaba su boca y luego bajaba a su cuello, cuando mire hacia baja vi a su len jr y me di cuenta de que el espacio de sus bóxers era poco para el así que con la boca fui bajándolos poco a poco haciendo que len gimiera muy fuerte. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo me sonroje al ver su tamaño, era la primera ves que veía a un hombre de esta manera y en serio me estaba volviendo loca, cuando mire a len a los ojos pude ver deseo, lujuria y pasión lo que me termino de volver loca y tomara su sexo en mis manos masajeándolo haciendo que len gritara mi nombre lo que hiso que me excitara mas y lo tomara con la boca como si fue una paleta así duramos un rato yo jugando con el y cuando estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo (n/a: no soy muy experta en esto así que por fa si no les parece bien perdónenme la vida!) cuando decidi parar para hacerlo sufrir.

-oh por dios rin, vas a volverme loco pero si quires jugar a los dos podemos jugar a esto.- me dijo y se lanzo sobre mi deshaciéndose de mi pequeña ropa interior y mirándome con deseo comenzó a dejar caminos de besos hasta llegar a mi sexo donde masajeo con los dedo y luego con su lengua haciéndome gritar su nombre como loca y cuando estaba a punto de venirme paro y me dio un sonrisa burlona. Así jugamos otro rato mas hasta que.

-po..por fa..favor len qu..quiero.- le trataba de decir pero no podía

-dime que quieres?.- me dijo con vos ronca lo que me dio un gran valor por el deseo que sentía.

-hazme tuya ahora!.- le dije al oído e inmediatamente acato mi orden y abrió mis piernas y me penetro lentamente y de repente paro.

- o no! Por que no me lo dijise antes habría sido cuidadoso.- dijo al darse cuenta de que aun era virgen pero le respondí solo moviéndome para sentirlo mas adentro a lo que el repondio volviéndome a penetrar y así pasamos la noche haciendo el amor amándonos como locos. Aunque no se si eso era lo correcto.

Leer abajo!

Oooo! Por DIOS! Es mi primera vez que escribo algo como esto y no lo voy a negar (me dio un poco de vergüenza, es que no se mucho sobre esto así que estoy dispuesta a escuchar sugerencias!) ni yo creía que seria capaz de esto pero en fin! Aquí otro cap y avisarles que el prox. Cap será un poco triste TTwTT

PEQUEÑO ADELANTO:

Sino quieres saber los adelantos no sigas leyendo.

-si buenas habla la señorita kagamine rin?-

-si ella habla.-

-queriamos avisarle que sus padres han sufrido un accidente y su madre a muerto y su padre esta peligro, aun no se sabe si pueda vivir.-


	5. Chapter 5

(n/a): gomen por durar tanto sin actualizar… es que ocurrió un pequeño accidente practicando voleibol y se me safo un dedo de la mano derecha por lo cual no podía escribir, pero ya no me duele tanto asi que aquí el otro capi y espero no vuelvan a currir cosas asi para poder terminar mi historia XD.

En el cap anterior:

- o no! Por que no me lo dijise antes habría sido cuidadoso.- dijo al darse cuenta de que aun era virgen pero le respondí solo moviéndome para sentirlo mas adentro a lo que el repondio volviéndome a penetrar y así pasamos la noche haciendo el amor amándonos como locos. Aunque no se si eso era lo correcto.

Asi pasamos la noche, al despertarme me di cuenta que ya len no se encontraba en la cama por lo que me desperté rápidamente y me meti al baño para bañarme y lavarme los dientes y cuando iba saliendo me llego un fuerte olor a comida que por cierto olia riquísimo asi que me apresure en bajar y la imgen que encontré me dejo en shock len solo en bóxer con delantal de cocina y haciendo revoltillo de huevo, era endemoniadamente sexi. Me acerque lentamente a el y le puse las manos en la espalda y el se sobresalto.

-mmmm, parece que estábamos muy concentrados en la cocina que no sentiste cuando llegue.-le dije dandole la vuelta y robándole un beso

-y parece que alguien se despertó de animo como para robar cosas.- me dijo dándome una sonrisa de esa que te dejan sin aire

-bueno, algo huele muy rica aquí. Que podría ser?.- le pregunte en tono inocente.

-pues prepare revoltillo de huevo, pan tostado, tocino y juego de naranja.- me dijo para luego darme un beso corto.

Luego de eso nos pusimos a desayunar y cuando terminamos decidimos irnos al trabajo, claro que como nadie sabia de lo nuestro teníamos que ocultarlo hasta que salieras del estudio. Por cierto esta ya era mi ultima semana en el estudio y a mitad de la próxima volvía a tal ves el miércoles o el jueves aun no estaba decidido.

Había hablado con len en un momento en el que estábamos solos y le dije que no me podría ir a casa temprano por que tenia que ir a la casa de miku para hablar sobre la boda que seria en por lo cual iríamos todos alla pero después de la boda volverían todos excepto meiko, dell y yo ya que meiko estaba casi por dar a luz y yo ya tenia que iniciar otra vez la universidad.

EN LA CASA DE MIKU…

-rin cuanto tiempo!.- me dijo miku como siempre de exagerada

-siii woaa! –le dije siguiéndole la corriente

-y a mi me ignoran pero no hay problema.- dijo meiko saliendo de la cosina con un plato lleno de pastel de chocolate

-jejeje! Hola, al parecer mi sobrinito tiene mucha hambre.- le dije riéndome

-sii- me dijo emocionada y no se por que.

-bueno ya que estamos todas vamos a lo que nos reunimos.- dijo miku con una gran emoción y asi comenzamos a hablar acerca de la boda y el tiempo paso tan rapido que no me di cuenta cuando ya eran las 10 de la noche asi que tendría que irme aunque una parte de mi se quería quedar ahí pero otra estaba feliz por que veria a len. Cuando llegue a la casa len estaba dormido en el mueble al parecer estaba cansado po lo que decidi despertarlo con un beso.

-oh! Ya llegaste pensé que nunca llegarías.- Me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.-tengo algo que decirte.- me dijo poniéndose serio de pronto

-y que es?.- le dije un poco preocupada de lo que me pudiese decir

-es que no creo que pueda ir a la boda de miku, porque me tengo que ir de gira y no se acabara hasta dentro de 3 meses.- me dijo y sentí como un balde de agua fría caer sobre mi, esta seria mi penúltima noche con el por lo que había que disfrutarlo al máximo.

-me alegro por ti! Eso es… es genial.- le dije andole una sonrisa que se que no me llego al los ojos.-pero como es nuestra penúltima noche y la ultima no ´podremos hacer nada por que hay que descansar vamos a disfrutar de esta noche.- le dije y asi volvimos otra vez a hacer el amor hasta estar cansados.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me desperté muy temprano ese dia ya que me sentía extraña cmo si me fue a pasar algo, tenia un mal presentimiento pero decidí olvidarme de ello y disfrutar del dia. Con len salimos a dar varias vueltas, a comer, al parque de diversiones en fin un sin numero de cosas divertidas.

Como a eso de las 4 de la tarde me sentía aun mas rara, por lo que le dije a len que nos fueramos a ver como estaban la chicas ya que sentía como si algo fuera a suceder, len cuando le dije eso se rio pero cuando vio que yo seguía seria solo me tomo de la mano y salimos para la casa de miku. Cuando llegamos yo llame al timbre y miku me recibió muy alegre y cuando entramos decidimos llamar a meiko por que le había dicho como me sentía, cuando meiko llego no habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando recibi una llamada de un numero que no conocía.

-buenas tardes quisiera comunicarme con la señorita rin kagamine.- me dijo una voz de una señora que no me pareció conocida.

-si, ella habla.- le dije un poco nerviosa

-bueno le llamamos del hospital para avisarle que sus padres han sufrido un accidente y que necesitamos que usted venga en cuanto antes.- me dijo la señora con voz triste.

-esta bromeando.- le dije a la señora

-no señorita y en verdad lo siento.- me dijo

-no!, no lo sienta mis padres se pondrán bien. Ya salgo para alla.- dije desesperada.

Cuando mire a las chicas tenían una cara de preocupación y no fue hasta que me hablaron que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-rin que paso?, por que lloras? Habla.- me dijo miku pero ya no le prestaba atención. Por que a mi ?, por que Dios me hacia esto a mi?, que hice mal? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza hasta que no aguante mas y comencé a ver todo negro.

No se si habían pasado horas, minutos quizás días pero me sentía igual, decaída.

-rin, por fin despiertas!.- me dijo meiko preocupada.

-lo siento chicas por preocuparlas no era mi intención.- les dije a las chicas

-que paso? Por que te pusiste asi de pronto después de la llamada.- me pregunto miku.

-chicas! No puede ser que esto me este pasando a mi, mi…mis padres tu..tuvieron un accidente! Chicas he decidido marcharme en cuanto antes a y asi poder estar con ellos.- les dije a las chicas llorando

Las chicas y yo pasamos toda la noche hablando y me había dado cuenta de que solo me había desmayado media hora, las chicas me consolaron y decidimos ir a mi casa para explicarle las cosas a len y el por que me tenia que ir y arreglar mis cosas para irme al otro dia, pero len no se encontraba allí por lo que las chicas me ayudaron a escribir un carta para len explicándole lo que había pasado y la dirección donde quedaba mi casa.

Mas tarde cuando todo estaba listo llamamos a la agencia de vuelos y me dijeron que el vuelo que mas temprano salía a las 4 de la mañana y como estaba desesperada por llegar y estar cerca de mis padres decidi tomar ese vuelo. Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y decidi ir a la casa de neru aunque me haya hecho lo que me hizo ella me podría ayudar a entregarle la carta alen a temprana hora, asi que salimos para alla y cuando llegamos neru nos abri la puerta y cuado se dio cuenta de quienes eran nos miro con una cara sorprendida.

-valla! Que sorpresa chicas que buscan aquí a estas horas.- nos dijo la muy… bueno a lo que vine

-bueno me gustaría que le entregaras eta carta a len, ya que me voy dentro de unos minutos y no se la puedo entregar personalmente.- le dije y ella se quedo mirándome como pensando en algo pero luego me dijo que ella se la entregaría.

Luego de eso las chicas me llevaron al aereopuerto y allí se despidieron prometiendo visitarme pronto.

YA EN EL AVION…

Estaba muy cansada asi que decidi descansar un poco y me dormi. Cuando desperté ya estábamos por aterrizar asi que me puse el cinturón de seguridad, cuando baje del avión de repente me sentí triste y nostálgica.

Cuando llegue a mi casa fue aun peor, estaba demasiado triste, nerviosa y no se que mas. No quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera ir al hospital y asi lo hice cuando llegue me encontré con una enfermera y le pregunte si sabia algo de mis padres y me pregunto que si era pariente de ellos a lo que respondi que rera su hija asi que llamo a un doctor joven y bien parecido.

-buenas soy el doctor hiyami kyoteru (se supone que es un vocaloid lo vi en una pagina y me pareció muy lindo!) soy el que esta a cargo de sus padres.- me dijo y vi que me miraba con pena.

-yo soy rin kagamine solo valla al grano y digame como están mis padre.- le dije al doctor

-bueno primero que nada tome asiento. me dijo no me había dado que estábamos en su oficina, cuando tome asiento el siguió hablado.- le voy a contar todo lo sucedido pero por favor no se altere, ayer en la mañana sus padres al parecer iban al extranjero, japon para ser mas específicos y cuando iban de camino al aéreo puerto tuvieron un accidente con un vehículo de carga, el choque fue demasiado fuerte y su madre iba sin el cinturón de seguridad por lo cual cuando llegaron aquí al hospital ya su madre había fallecido.- me dijo el doctor con una voz calmada pero triste y yo no me lo podía creer mis padres me iban a visitar y por eso tuvieron un accidente, por mi culpa me había quedado sin madre.

-no, no puede ser! Mis padres tuvieron un accidente por que me iban a visitar. Por mi culpa mi madre murió!. Doctor digame como esta mi padre.- le dije histérica

-su padre esta en cuidados intensivos, no esta en muy buen estado pero creemos que si nos esforzamos y el pone de su parte se podrá recuperar .- me dijo el doctor.

Después de hablar con el doctor me dijeron que no podía entrar a ver a mi hasta nuevo aviso, asi que decidi salir un momento y llamar a las chicas.

-buenas.- dijo miku

-hola miku es rin.- dije

-dios! No se reconoce tu voz amiga.- me dijo con un tono de preocupación

-amiga no puedo creer lo que me esta pasando!.- le dije y estalle en lagrimas

-que paso? Como están tus padres?- me pregunto

-mi madre a muerto miku! Y mi padre esta en cuidados intesivos.- le dije y se me corto la voz.

-oh! No lo puedo creer en serio amiga lo siento.- me dijo y pude escuchar que lloraba

Después de hablar con miku me fui a mi casa y llame a los demás chicos (ya saben los que estaban en otros países) que por lo que me había enterado ya estaban aquí, y les conte lo sucedido. Meiko me llamo en la noche y hablamos un rato hasta que ya me sentía sin fuerzas.

Asi había pasado ya una semana y len no me había llamado ni tampoco enviado una carta lo que me tenia muy triste, pero a pesar de estar tan triste tenia que estar al menos un poco feliz ya que mi padre estaba mucho mejor y hoy vendria mi amiga meiko asi que ya me estaba alistando para ir a buscarla.

Ya estaba en el aéreo puerto y meiko ya venia saliendo junto a dell. Cuando salimos del aéreo puerto nos dirigimos a mi casa ya que meiko se quedaría allí por que estaba casi por dar a luz y no se podría quedar sola en la casa (ya que dell tenia que trabajar).

cuando llegamos a mi casa nos quedamos hablando un rato hasta que meiko y yo nos quedamos dormidas.

UN MES MAS TARDE…

Un mes había pasado, un mes en el que cada dia me sentía mas cansada, un mes en el que no sabia nada de len y un mes en el que mi padre se había recuperado casi totalmente.

Hoy iríamos meiko y yo al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para la habitación del bebe, y solo iba por que meiko me había obligado.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial anduvimos por todas y cada una de las tiendas de bebes y esas cosas me daban una ternura increíble ya que meiko con esa panzota y todas esas cosas de bebe y como ella las miraba como si aun no se lo creyera. Nada en ninguna de las tiendas me llamaba la atención hasta que pasamos por una en la que se vendían cosas japonesas y una revista llamo mi atención totalmente ya que el encabezado decía:

Se nos casa nuestro niño shota y uno de los chicos mas guapos de todo japon y es nada mas y nada menos que KAGAMINE LEN.

Eso lo sentí como si fuese un valde de agua super fría, len, mi len se casaba, per si estaba sorprendida lo estaba mas después de leer la entrevista de la pagina siguiente.

Bueno como todos sabemos nuestro querido len se nos cada y nada mas y nada menos que con megumi, si megumi ya se venia especulando que tenían un romance pero de hay hasta el matrimonio si que nos sorprendió. Bueno están son algunas de las paabras que nos dijo len en un de nuestras entrevistas.

-"nunca en mi vida había sentido algo como lo que siento hacia megu y eso que muchas son las chicas que me han atraído o gustado, pero con megu es diferente, siento que sin ella mi mundo no gira".-

Esperamos que este amor que hay entre ellos dure para siempre o hasta que la muerte los separe.

Después de leer eso sentí como me mareaba y todo me daba vueltas, después de hay lo único que recuerdo es negro y mas negro.

Cuando despere me encontraba en una habitación blanca y cuando mire a mi alrededor meiko estaba a mi lado con la cabeza recostada en la cama al parecer estaba dormida y por mi culpa estaba incomoda. En eso entro el doctor hiyami con unos papeles en la mano.

-que bueno que ya despierta señorita rin.- me dijo

-umm que me paso?, por que estoy aquí?.- le pregunte

-no se acuerda lo que paso?- me pregunto

-pues recuerdo que había leído algo sobre… un artista que me gusta y luego que estaba mareada y todo me daba vueltas pero después es negro y mas negro.- le dije y en parte era verdad por que len era un artista y me gustaba.

-bueno, luego de que se desmayara meiko llamo la ambulancia y la trajeron hacia acá en fin le hemos hecho algunos exámenes y ya tenemos los resultados.- me dijo el doctor con una cara que me asusto y luego de eso meiko se despertó.

-hola.- dijo

-bueno le voy a decir los resultados ahora, o prefiere que se los diga a solas? .- dijo y yo negué

-dígamelos ahora, además ella como sea lo sabría.- le dije señalando a meiko

-bueno pues según los resultados usted tiene anemia, algo que no es muy bueno en su estado, pero tampoco podemos recetarle cualquier pastilla asi que tendrá que alimentarse mejor y seguir algunas indicaciones.- me dijo y me quede pensando, en que estado? De que habla?.

-doctor de que habla?, en que estado estoy, hable no me asuste.- le dije preocupada

-oh! No o sabia, bueno pues déjeme informarle que usted dentro de…- dijo y miro el papel que tenia en sus manos.- 6 meses será madre.- me dijo y me quede en shock.

-madre?, estoy embarazada?, Como puede ser eso?.- me hise todas esas preguntas

-noo! Pues como se queda una embarazada, pues vera viene una mosca y te pica el ombligo y zaz ya estas embarazada.- me dijo meiko en tono sarcástico.- ushh! Es que eres de las zorras mas grandes que hay en el mundo entero, como es que no fuiste capaz de decirme que andabas teniendo relaciones con len?, no me digas que miku si lo sabia y yo soy la ultima en enterarme…. Espara un minuto, POR DIOS RIN ESTAS EMBARAZADA, VAS A SER MADRE AL IGUAL QUE YO, AHHH QUE EMOCION!.- me dijo casi todo eso sin respirar y waoo las hormonas del embarazo la afectan.

Después del show y los insultos de mi querida amiga el doctor me dio algunas indicaciones y me dijo que en 3 dia me podría ir.

Ya habían pasado los 3 dias y meiko y yo ya estábamos firmando los documento de la salida cuando de pronto meiko…:

-oh! Parece que ya viene mi bebe.- dijo meiko de lo mas tranquila.

-OH POR DIOS YA VIENE MI SOBRINO Y TU ESTAS TAN TRANQUILA! ENFERMERA RAPIDO ESTA MUJER VA A PARIR!.- dije mas alarmada de lo que debería pero es que dioss! Como podía estar tan tranquila.

Cuando nos llevaron a la habitación nos dijeron que meiko debía caminar asi que decidimos bajar y llamar a dell y a miku para avisarle lo del bebe y los dos se pusieron histéricos miku dijo que saldria en cuanto antes y dell no había terminado de hablar cuando ya esta en el auto.

UNA HORA MAS TARDE…

-te juro dell que te castro! Ni se te ocurra tocarme otra vez en tu jodida vida!.- gritaba meiko como loca y le lanzaba lo que se le cruzaba por el camino al pobre dell y yo ni tonta ni perezosa busque una cámara y estaba grabando todo para mostrárselo a miku si llegaba tarde.

El doctor había entrado y juro que su cara valia oro

-mire maldito doctor o me pone algo que me calme el dolor o le juro que yo misma me encargo de embarazarlo y hacerlo parir de la manera mas dolorosa posible.- dijo meiko y juro que hasta yo me asuste.

-no se preocupe que ya vine a poner algo para el dolor (dioss se me fue el nombre de la inyección que le ponen) asi que por favor tenga piedad de mi.- dijo el doctor, y luego de eso ella se calmo y asi pasaron las horas y miku había llegado y cuando le mostre el video estaba que se partia de la risa.

Ya pasadas varias horas en lavor de parto meiko al fin ya estaba con su bebe en brazo, claro que no hay que salatar la parte en la que el se desmayo cuando le dijeron si quería cortar el cordón umbilical.

-bueno ya a pasado lo peor, ahora solo hay que esperar hasta que sea el turno de rin de dar a luz.- meiko y su jodida bocota, aunque no puedo negar que se me había olvidado mi embarazo con todo esto.

-como? Rin estas embarazada?.- dijo miku y dell me miro dándome a entender que también quería saber.

-si, pero no me había enterado hasta hace 2 dias.- le dije

-TU! Eres una zorra, no te lo habían dicho?. Como eres capaz de no llamarme en el mismo momento en el que te enteras? Es que ya no me quieres, ya no soy tu amiga casi hermana?.- me dijo miku haciendo un drama.

Iba a hablar cuando dell me interrumpió.

-por cirto, cuanto tiempo tienes?.- pregunto

-bueno miku si te quiero pero es que tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que se me había olvidado por completo el embarazo, y tengo solo 3 meses de embarazo.- les dije respondiendo asi a las dos preguntas.

-bueno pues eres muy tonta al no darte cuenta antes por que se supone que por las nauseas y mareos debiste darte cuenta, además de sbir de peso y tener algunos cambios en tu cuerpo.- dijo dell y yo me quede con cara de WTF?

-si he tenido esos síntomas pero e culpado a todos los problemas que han pasado de todo y acerca de los cambion en mi pss, como no e subido de peso solo me han salido unas cuantas pecas y mi pelo esta mas risado pensé que había no se tal ves al clima y como mi perido no es regular no me preocupe por eso.- les dije y todos se me qedaron mirando y luego los ojitos de miku se llenaron de lagrimas

-oh! Voy a ser tia otra ves.- dijo.- por cierto kaito no pudo venir por que se tuvo que quedar con len hablando sobre los preparativos de su estúpida boda.- dijo miku con cara triste y mirándome a los ojos para ver si me hacia algún daño, pero no iba a dejar que eso me hiriera ahora solo me tenia que preocupar por mi bebe.

-por cierto, no nos tienes que decir que el papa de tu bebe es len, pero no se lo piensas decir?. Pregunto meiko.

-NO! El se va a casar, el que tenga hijos con su nueva esposa que este bebe es solo mio.- dije y todos me miraron sorprendidos

WAAA! Un nuevo cap! Perdon en serio por la demora y saben los reviews son mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo. Por cierto tal vez en el prox cap halla un len pov! Eso todavía esta en duda asi que dejen sus opiniones sobre eso XD

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y ME DEJAN REVIEWS! ARIGATOU!

ADELANTO.

-ya les dije que aunque me halla invitado a su boda no voy a ir!.-les dije

-pero tienes que impedir eso, además el es padre de tu bebe.- me dijo

-no! , no es el padre de mi bebe por que el se va casar con otra y ya no cambio mas de opinión.- respondi ya furiosa

-pues quiero que sepas que soy tu amiga y que te amo como tal, pero lo siento no puedo estar deacuerdo contigo en que le niegues saber que tiene un hijo! Eso es absurdo.- me reprendió

-ahhh! Me tienen harta sino están de acuerdo conmigo por que no se largan y me abandonan como el y ya se acabo y asi no tienen que estar diciéndome lo mismo siempre!.- les grite


	6. Chapter 6

**Wiii! Aquí otro cap… graciasss en serioo gracias por todos los rv que me escribieron me siento happy… espero sigan dejándome esos rv que me ponen tan happy y que me motivan a escribir… perdón por que el cap anterior estuvo raro pero prometo que en este me esforcé mucho mas! En serio… ls quier rinka.**

**En el cap anterior:**

-por cierto, no nos tienes que decir que el papa de tu bebe es len, pero no se lo piensas decir?. Pregunto meiko.

-NO! El se va a casar, el que tenga hijos con su nueva esposa que este bebe es solo mio.- dije y todos me miraron sorprendidos

-pero que dices rin?.- me pregunto miku

-lo que escuchaste, no se lo pienso decir, el que tenga hijos con megu que este bebe es mio!.- les dije firmemente

-rin, ese bebe que llevas dentro tuyo también es de len no lo puedes privar el saber que estas embarazada y de el!.- me dijo meiko sobresaltándose.

-meiko calmate, acabas de dar a luz y ya estas peleando. Disfruta de este momento yo vengo luego y hablamos pero ni crean que me voy a dejar convencer.- le dije a meiko pero en realidad era para todos y me fui directo para mi casa.

Ya en mi casa decidi comer algo y ver un poco de tv, pero al parecer mi bebe tenia otros planes ya que cuando le di el primer bocado a mi comida me dieron unas ganas horrible de vomitar, pero cuando quise llegar al baño habían desaparecido, asi que decidi solo ver tv.

Cuando me acoste en la cama a er la tv me puse a pensar en lo que seria mi vida ahora. Embaraza, sin haber terminado mi carrera y no es que me hiciese falta el dinero ya que de algo me servia el dinero que mi padre me daba pero mi sueño era terminar la uni, casarme y luego tener hijo pero ahora eso era parte del olvido, no me podía casar por que el padre de mi bebe se casaba con otra dentro de poco asi que lo mejor era olvidarme de eso y solo preocuparme por el mañana, por mi bebe y por mi.

No se en que momento me había quedado dormida pero cuando me desperté ya era de noche asi que me pare de la cama y me meti al baño para darme un baño y cuando me quite la ropa y me vi en el espejo me quede embelesada con mi imagen, ahora que me ponía a mirarme si había cambiado mi barriga ya estaba bien abultadita como para tener 3 meses, mis senos se habían redondeado aun mas mi piel se veía mas tierna junto con esas pequitas que casi no se notaban pero que estaban presentes, mi pelo estaba un poco risado en fin había cambiado y se podía decir que estaba mas hermosa o al menos asi me sentía, una parte de mi se sentía super alegre pues estaba embarazada de un pedasito de len y de mi, algo que creamos ambos en un momento en el que crei que era una muestra del amor que nos teníamos pero era algo que solo yo pensaba y por otra parte estaba triste por que el hombre al que había amado y al que le había entregado lo mas preciado para una mujer se estaba casando con otra y si len había sido el único hombre al que había amado como lo ame a el pero ya no debía pensar en eso ahora solo tenia que pensar en mi bebe en que me debía cuidar para que el estuviese bien. Entre esos pensamientos me bañe y me cambie para salir a comprar algo de comer.

Había pasado una semana desde que meiko dio a luz y desde ese dia no había hablado con ellas y no era por que ella no me llamasen era por que yo quería estar sola y pensar pero ya era momento de acabar con la soledad asi que había decidido salir a dar un paseo con las chicas que también tenían algo que decirme. Asi que decidimos reunirnos en un restaurant y luego ir a algún parque.

-rin! Hasta que llegas.- me dijo miku.- pensé que no vendrías y que no querrías vernos nunca mas.

-no se preocupen chicas es solo qe quería un tiempo a solas y pensar en mi vida de ahora en adelante pero ya esta. Bueno quería decirles que los demás chicos me llamaron en la semana y me dijeron que se querían reunir con nosotras mañana para hablar del viaje y que querían conocer a la nueva adquisición el pequeño kiseki (significa milagro para el que no lo sepa XD).-les dije y en la cara de meiko se formo una gran sonrisa

-bueno, todo lo que has contado es bueno pero nosotras te tenemos varias noticias algunas malas otras buenas.- me dijo meiko

-la primera: luka y gaku-chan están de novios! .- me dijo miku mas emocionada de lo que debería.- la segunda: me ha llegado esto ayer, pero no lo abras ahora.-me dijo entregándome un sobre.- tercera: deberías verla por ti misma.- me dijo mostrándome un periódico y lo que vi me dejo helada.

NUESTRO LEN PADRE?

Al parecer nuestra pareja mas reciente serán padres lo que explicaría por que se casan tan apresuradamente.

La otra noche en una fiesta a la que asistió nuestras pareja se les veía muy felices pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos es que a megu al llevar un vestido ajustado se le notaba una pequeña barriga que parecía de embarazada y no creo que nuestra modelo favorita se este dejando engordar.

Si las especulaciones son cierta queremos felicitar a la pareje y ahora solo hay que esperar a que se confirme la noticia.

Al final de la notica había una fotografía en la que len tenia un brazo por los hombros de megu y a esta se le notaba una pequeña pansa que en verdad parecía de embarazada.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que miku me seco una de las silenciosas lagrimas que bajaba por mi rostro.

-va…valla ven que no tenia que decirle lo de mi bebe a ese. Al parecer el no pierde tiempo y ya esta esperando mas niños.-les dije entrecortadamente ya que los sollozos no me dejaban hablar bien.

-no digas eso!, a lo mejor es mentira y son chismes de la gente.- me dijo meiko

-y como se justifica que tenga esa pansa?.- le pregunte

-pues pudo haber sido photoshop.- me dijo de vuelta.- no creas en todos lo que escuches y solo cree en un 20 % de lo que veas, no todas las cosas que se ven son reales rin no seas ingenua.- me dijo meiko

-como digas, pero me voy a olvidar de esto y ahora voy a abrir este.- les dije mirando el sobre que me había entregado miku

-NO!, mejor ábrelo después de mañana como sea esto puede esperar.-me dijo miku mientras me arrebataba el sobre de las manos.

-ok, como digas.- le dije y me voltee a ver al bebe de meiko que se había despertado y no pude evitar pensar en mi bebe, me acerque hasta el cochecito del bebe y me quede mirando como una boba.

-lo quieres cargar?.- me pregunto meiko y yo solo asentí.

Cuando lo tenia en mis brazos se sentía raro, ¿asi se sentiría tener a mi bebe en brazos? Me pregunte

-valla lo vi cuando nació pero ahora lo veo diferente se siente extraño, es tan hermoso.- le dije a meiko

-si lo se, ya veras lo que se seinte tener a tu bebe en tus brazos.- me dijo meiko.

-ah, casi se me olvidaba con todo esto de las noticias, pero mañana tengo que ir a ver a mi bebe y no quería ir sola asi que me preguntaba si querían ir conmigo antes de ir a ver a los demás chicos.-le dije

-claro!.- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Luego de eso hablamos un rato mas y nos despedimos pues ya se estaba haciendo de noche y ni meiko ni el bebe podían estar afuera de noche.

Cuando llegue a casa me quede dormida inmediatamente toque una almohada.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano pues tenia cita con el doctor como a las 11 am, cuando vi el reloj todavía me quedaba un poco de tiempo pues eran las 8:30 am asi que me di un baño y me desayune con un poco de fruta pero todavia era temprano asi que ordene un poco la casa y me puse a ver la tv un rato mas y en eso comenzó un programa de embarazadas y me quede viendo eso hasta que dieron las 10:30 y las chicas me dijeron que ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

Cuando llegamos al hospital solo habían 2 mujeres mas que tenia cita con el obstetra asi que no tendriamos que esperar mucho.

-valla! No pense que estaria tan pronto aquí.- dije mas para mi que para las chicas

-pero ya ves como es la vida.-dijo miku de manera pensativa

-que te pasa miku? Por que estas tan pensativa?.- pregunto meiko al parecer me habia leido la mente

-es que chicas ustedes ya son madres aunque una ya tiene a su bebe en brazos pero ambas son madres y rin ni siquiera esta comprometida y esta con su pansa y yo que ya me case y lo hemos intentado hasta antes de casarnos y nada y ustedes a la primera ya estaban embarazadas en serio estoy celosa de ustedes! Me gustaria tener esa suerte.-dijo miku y yo me senti mal

-yo no quede embarazada por que quise y sabes que meiko tampoco lo quiso asi, pero si nos toco estarlo no podiamos simplemente matar a nuestros bebes, miku te entiendo pero no me tienes que hechar las cosas en cara.- le dije un poco ofendida

-no lo dije para ofenderlas es solo que es cierto quiero un bebe y tengo miedo de que yo no pueda tenerlos.- dijo miku y vi lo triste que estaba

-no te pongas asi que sabes que si pudiese ponerte embarazada a ti en vez de a mi lo hiciera y no es no quiera a mi bebe por que lo amo.-dije y se tranquilizo

Luego de rato mas me llamaron para que entrara a la habitación de mi doctor y cuando entre tuve que casi rogar para que dejasen que las chicas entraran conmigo y las dejaron entrar cuando las chicas entraron a mi me mandaron a ponerme una bata y cuando me la puse llego mi doctora si doctora pues al parecer mi doctor había cambiado de turno.

-bueno, como es tu primera visita hay que hacerte algunas preguntas por obligación.- me informo la doctora.- bueno mi nombre es Christine Wolfe y desde ahora voy a ser tu doctora es un gusto.- me volvió a decir

Después de hiso todas las preguntas que había que hacer y me dijo que me recostara en la camilla y que me subiera la bata que era hora de ver a mi bebe y yo me puse super nerviosa, me pusieron un gel frio en mi no tan pequeña pansa y se empezaron a escuchar sonidos raros y ella me dijo era el corazón de mi bebe pero que había algo extraño.

-bueno ya me di cuenta de que era lo raro, y es que estas demasiado embarazada, es decir que estas esperando dos bebes.- me dijo y yo me quede helada dos bebes? Dos?

-valla ese len si que tiene puntería!.- me dijo miku

Luego de eso la doctora me removió el gel y me dio algunas indicación y yo le pregunte si me podía imprimir algunas fotos.

Al salir de medico nos dirigimos a donde estaban los demás chicos, ninguno sabia de mi embarazo por lo que al llegar todos se quedaron mirándome a la cara y luego a mi barriga como si fuese lo mas extraño.

-estas embarazada!.-afirmo luka y los demás se me quedaron mirando

-SI!, estoy embarazadisisisima!.- les dije y se quedaron mirándome como si no entendiesen.

-USHH! Que la muy pu… que la niña aquí presente esta esperando dos bebes!.- dijo meiko y todos se quedaron mirándome otra vez.

Asi pasamos la tarde entre charlas sobre lo lindo que pasamos nuestros viajes, sobre el bebe de meiko y de mi embarazo y un sinfín de cosas mas hasta que se hiso muy tarde y tuvimos que irnos.

Ese dia dormi en la casa de meiko junto con ella y miku, esa noche las chicas me dijeron que en la mañana podría abrir el sobre pero que no podía sobresaltarme ya que le haría daño a los bebes

Esa noche me sentía muy inquieta y no pude dormir bien.

Cuando las chicas se despertaron yo ya había preparado el desayuno de todos.

-waaa! Genial no voy a tener que preparar desayuno! Eres única rin.- me dijo meiko.

-solo lo hago por que tenia tiempo demás asi que no te acostumbres y después de que desayunen me tienen que entregar en vendito sobre que ya me tienen desesperada.- le dije señalándola a cada una.

Me di cuenta que las chicas estaban tratando de ganar tiempo y estaban desayunando muy lento.

-ya basta! Me entrega el sobre en este momento.- les dije sacada de quicio.

-bueno lo que quieras, aquí tienes el sobre.- me dijo miku

Cuando me entregaron el sobre me di cuenta que dentro de el había una pequeña invitación y cuando la saque me lleve una sorpresa. La invitación era para una boda, su boda. Era una invitación muy hermosa era de color blanco con detalles y las letras de color dorado.

-oh! Asi que era esto lo que no querían que viera, no hay de que preocuparse chicas yo ya sabia que se iban a casar pero lo que no me esperaba era que tuvieran el descaro de invitarme pero no importa es algo que tengo que superar por mis bebes.- les dije y se quedaron mirándome como brindándome su apoyo.

-y que piensas, vas a ir?.- me pregunto meiko

-no! Ni que fuera una loca, como crees que voy a ir la boda del hombre al que ame, del cual estoy embarazada y para que mentir por el cual aun siento algo?.- les pregunte

-tienes que verlo una ultima ves rin, sabes que como sea el es el padre de tus hijos.- me dijo meiko

-no me interesa! Padre no es aquel que engendra, además el ya esta esperando mas hijos y por Dios se va a casar, no quiero ser la otra y no quiero que mis hijos sean los hijos ilegítimos del famosísimo len kagamine y aquí quedo el tema.- les dije ya enojada

-rin eso no tiene nada que ver!, con que vallas a la boda no quiere decir que la vallas a arruinar ni tampoco quiere decir que len te va a pedir que seas la otra, además crees que si fueras una amenaza para la boda ellos te invitarían?.- me reprocho miku

-osea que ni para amante le sirvo a len, eso es lo que quieres decir? Por que si es asi te puedo probar lo contrario.- le dije ya fuera de mi

-no es eso! Eres tu la que no entiende yo solo quiero que asistas a esa estúpida boda para que veas al padre de tus hijos por ultima ves.- me dijo meiko

-ya dije que no y por favor cambiemos de tema.- les dije y asi lo hicimos, asi fueron pasando los días cada ves que podían las chicas que recordaban lo de la boda pero siempre les decia que no hasta que el jueves fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Acababa de llegar a la casa de meiko y las chicas me estaban esperando para hablar de algo urgente conmigo aunque ya sabia lo que era claro esta, la boda.

-rin por favor piénsalo.- me decía meiko –la boda es la próxima semana por favor rin, no le prives de esto a len. Es mas si quieres no se lo digas tu pero si el te busca y quiere hablar contigo no se lo niegues.- me seguía diciendo.

-ya les dije que aunque me halla invitado a su boda no voy a ir!.-les dije

-pero tienes que impedir eso, además el es padre de tu bebe.- me dijo miku

-no! , no es el padre de mi bebe por que el se va casar con otra y están esperando u bebe y ya no cambio mas de opinión.- respondi ya furiosa

-pues quiero que sepas que soy tu amiga y que te amo como tal, pero lo siento no puedo estar deacuerdo contigo en que le niegues saber que tiene un hijo! Eso es absurdo y ya me estoy cansando de decirte lo mismo siempre rin, reacciona estas EMBARAZADA DE LEN!.- me reprendió miku

-ahhh! Me tienen harta sino están de acuerdo conmigo por que no se largan y me abandonan como el y ya se acabo y asi no tienen que estar diciéndome lo mismo siempre!.- les grite y Sali de la casa.

LEN POV

Hoy había sido el dia mas feliz de mi vida ya que me había despertardo con la mujer que amaba, le prepare el desayuno y salimos a divertirnos a diferentes lugares.

Rin me había dicho que se sentía extraña que quería ir a la casa de sus amigas, al principio me rei pero después me di cuenta de que segui seria asi que solo le tome la mano y la lleve a casa de miku cuando llegamos al frente de la casa nos despedimos ya que yo tenia reunión con las personas del estudio.

Al llegar al estudio la reunión empezó inmediatamente hablamos sobre diversas cosas pero solo lograba asentir por que rin no salía de mi cabeza ahora era yo el que sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Después que la reunión acabo kaito y yo salimos a almorzar y cuando entramos nos encontramos con neru y megu en el restaurant, neru le entregaba algo a megu mientras esta reia pero decidi ignorar esto.

-y como van las cosas con rin?- me pregunto kaito

-van super bien.- le respondi mirando el menú –y tu con miku? Como van las cosas de la boda?- le pregunte

-van mas que bien, en serio que estoy emocionado- me respondió

Después de hablar un rato pedimos nuestra comida y almorzamos muy tranquilos, cuando llegue a mi casa me encontré raro que rin no hubiese llegado asi que me dirigi a su habitación y no encontré nada de ella allí lo que me pareció mas extraño aun.

Luego de esperar un rato y rin no llegaba decidi llamar a miku y a meiko pero ninguna respondia mis llamadas asi que decidi ir hasta su casa pero allí tampoco había nadie asi que llame a kaito y el me dijo que tampoco había hablado con miku.

-no te preocupes ahora mismo la llamo.- me dijo kaito mientras llamaba a miku.

Después de cómo media hora tratando de comunicarse miku al fin atendió una llamada y solo dijo que en la carta que me había dejado rin con neru me explicaría todo y colgó diciendo que tenia que acompañar a rin. Después de hablar con miku nos dirigimos a la casa de neru y allí se encontraba megu algo muy extraño pero con lo preocupado que estaba decidi ignorarlo.

-hola neru, perdón por venir sin avisar pero que es que me dijeron que rin me dejo algo contigo y solo pasaba a recogerlo.- le dije

-oh eso! No te preocupes aquí tienes, pero si quieres te puedes quedar a tomar algo.- me dijo megu

-lo siento pero en este momento no puedo estoy muy ocupado en serio.- les respondi y salimos de la casa. Cuando estábamos cerca del auto me desespere y decidi abrir el sobre con la carta y esta decía algo que me dolio demasiado.

Para len:

hola, te escribo estas palabra para decirte que lo siento mucho pero en realidad lo nuestro tendría que acabar en algún momento aunque fue antes de lo que esperaba. Espero que entiendas que lo nuestro nunca fue algo serio y que no me guardes rencor ya que se que en verdad me amaste.

Tu amor Rin.

No podía ser cierto rin no me haría algo como esto. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que kaito me pregunto que me pasaba.

-rin me ha abandonado.- le respondi

Waaa! Hasta aquí les dejo el cap. En serio lo siento pero es que como aquí estaba escribiendo len pov se me hiso mas o menos difícil ya que no sabia que poner.


	7. Chapter 7

Wiii aquí otro cap… si ya se que tenia mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero es que me estoy desilusionando de esta historia tal ves sea por que ya se como acaba todo esto pero en fin la voy a terminar de escribir ya que hay varias personas que la leen y les gusta .

**en el cap anterior:**

Para len:

hola, te escribo estas palabra para decirte que lo siento mucho pero en realidad lo nuestro tendría que acabar en algún momento aunque fue antes de lo que esperaba. Espero que entiendas que lo nuestro nunca fue algo serio y que no me guardes rencor ya que se que en verdad me amaste.

Tu amor Rin.

No podía ser cierto rin no me haría algo como esto. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que kaito me pregunto que me pasaba.

-rin me ha abandonado.- le respondi

Para la boda de len faltaban 2 meses y las chicas cada dia intentaban convencerme pero yo nunca aceptaba, ya había pasado una semana desde la discusión y con las chicas ya nos habíamos pedido perdón asi que estaba todo bien, al menos hasta que intentaran convencerme otra ves de ir a la boda esa. En la universidad todos estaban muy felices con mi embarazo y me sorprendio mucho que la mayoría de los profesores se la habían tomado con calma claro que les sorprendió y claro que habían algunos que decían que yo era una cualquiera, que lo mas seguro era que me había embarzado de un hombre casado y con dinero y que era una madre soltera entre muchas cosas mas y como no, no faltaron eso alumnos que me señalaba, que hablaban de mi etc, pero eso para mi no era problema ya que cuando sentía como se movían mis babes me sentía como en el cielo y eso no lo cambiaria por nada y mas que estaba a tan solo 2 dias de cumplir cinco meses de embarazo y con eso ya podría saber el sexo de mis bebes claro si ellos se dejaban ver.

Y el dia que tanto esperaba había llegado hoy cumplia mis cinco meses y tenia cita con el doctor a las cuatro de la tarde y eran las 2:30 asi que decidi darme un baño de tina y relajarme un poco, puse la tina a llenarme con agua tibia. Mientras la bañera se llenaba me puse a pensar que seria de mi vida de ahora en adelante, algo en lo que había pensado mucho y no es que no me gustase tener a mis bebes es solo que no había pensado en tenerlos ahora, tal ves mas adelante cuando yo pudiese mantenerlos con una vida comoda y no es que me faltase dinero ya que tenia una buena cantidad como para mantener muy bien a mis hijos es solo que ese dinero no me lo había ganado yo y me sentía algo incomoda con la situcion. Como a los 15 minutos ya me encontraba dentro de la bañera acariciando mi pansota y disfrutando del movimiento de mis angelitos mientras los tocaba.

Después de bañarme me dispuse a cambiarme, me vesti con una falta color crema hasta las rodillas, una blusa marron de mangas largas, una zapatillas de color marron con un poquito de tacos y toe un bolso de color crema.

Al llegar al doctor tome mi turno y me tocaba el numero 8 asi que le avise a la secretaria de mi nuevo doctor que daría una vuelta en lo que llegaba mi turno. cuando del hospital justo al lado quedaba una tienda para bebes y mas adelante un parque y no me decidia a cual ir asi que me dirigi al que me quedaba mas cerca, la tienda para bebes.

Al entrar me sentí extraña pero no de una forma mala sino como feliz no se como explicar el sentimiento. Fui area por area viendo todas las cosas para bebe y me quede prendad con unos mamelucos iguales de color amarillo que no aguante mas y los compre. Al salir de la tienda me dirigi al hospital ya que no quería que pasara mi turno y justo cuando llegue me tocaba a mi.

Cuando entre al despacho del doctor me lleve una sorpresa al ver que quien me atendería seria kyotaro-sensei, aquel doctor que ayudo a meiko en su parto y quien me dijo que estaba embarazada.

-oh! Valla. Hola doctor como esta?.- le pregunte de manera respetuosa

-oh! Pero si eres la señorita mmm-

-kagamine, rin kagamine.- le dije a lo que el se puso un poco sonrojado y asintió

-bueno señorita rin no hace falta que me hable con tanto respeto si solo le llevo 3 años-me dijo- pero estamos aquí para hablar sobre su embarazo, que según dice el historial de su antigua doctora es un embarazo multiple que va muy bien, usted ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.- me dijo señaandome la puerta del baño para que entrata a ponerme la bata.

-bien siéntese por favor.-me dijo y puso el gel frio sobre mi barriga.

-bueno según esto sus bebes están muy bien- y en eso se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de sus corazones y no me pude alegrar mas,

-y se puede ver el sexo de los niño doctor?- le pregunte

-pues… no en estos momentos no se puede, al parecer van a ser niños muy reservados por que si se fija ellos tienen una se sus manitas en sus partecitas.- me dijo y me sentí desilusionada pero a la ves feliz de saber que se encontraban bien.

-bueno ve a ponerte la ropa mientras te escribo algunas indicaciones.- me dijo el doctor.

Después de vestirme fui a buscar las indicaciones que el doctor me tenia que dar .

-mira estas son las indicaciones y este es mi numero por si necesitas algo me avisas.- me dijo entregándome las recetas y su tarjetita.

-gracias! Hasta luego y cualquier cosa le estoy llamando.- le respondi de manera alegre.

1 MES Y MEDIO DESPUES…

Este mes y medio que había pasado me habían sucedido cosas super lindas pero lo mas emocionante fue cuando al cumplir mi sexto mes mi doctor-pareja, si asi como lo escuchan kyotaro y yo habíamos empezado una relación pero esa historia se las contare mas adelante. Como decía el dia que me entere del sexo de mis bebes no pude estar mas feliz.

Flash back

Kyotaro y yo llevábamos una semana de ser pareja y hoy me tocaba revicion por lo qe estaba un poco nerviosa.

Al llegar al hospital me sentía aun mas nerviosa no se si por que ya podría ver el sexo de mis bebes o porque esta ves seria mi novio quien me atendiera y no mi doctor por que asi es como veía a kyo-chan como mi novio.

-buen dia amor, como están mis bebes favoritos?.- decía kyo-chan con su siempre tono alegre y tocando mi barriga, lo extraño era que cada vez que kyo-chan tocaba mi barriga mis bebes se quedaban quietos nunca hacían ningún movimiento ni siquiera durante la revicion.

-bien, como siempre.- le dije dándole un beso en la boca.

-bueno empecemos que no eres la única que me necesita.- me dijo en tono juguetón

- esta bien doctor, disculpe que con mi belleza lo deslumbre y llame tanto su atención, le juro que esa no era mi intención.- le dije siguiéndole el juego

Después de jugar un poco kyo-chan comenzamos con lo de los bebes y cundo mi barriga quedo al descubierto el la beso antes de poner el gel y por primera vez mis bebes se movieron ante su toque.

-valla! Ya se mueven conmigo.- me dijo emocionado.-ahora si vamos a ver el sexo de los angelitos, mmm… aquí esta! El primero que se ve en la pantalla indica que es un niño.- me dijo emocionado.-y aquí vemos una niña! Que emocionante.- dijo y yo no podía mas aguantar las lagrimas de felicidad pero también de lamento al pensar que no era len el que estaba a mi lado emocionado por la noticia.

Fin flash back

Otra cosa que me había pasado era haber empezado mi relación con kyo-chan.

Flash back.

2 semanas después de la consulta había llamado a kyotaro para decirle de algunas molestias que tenia y el me dijo que le dijera mi dirección que el iba directo a mi casa y como no me pareció alguien malo se la di.

Cuando llego traia una maletita con todo lo necesario, me hiso unas cuantas reviciones y yo me le quede viendo como una boba, mientras yo lo miraba el se paro de repente sin haberse peratado de que yo lo estaba viendo y cuando levanto la cara quedamos a solo sentimetros y el se fue acercando poco a poco, yo sabia que el me besaría pero yo quería sentir sus labios asi que lo deje que lo hiciera, el beso fue suave y tierno y nos separamos cuando nos faltaba el aire.

-te quiero.- me dijo una parte de mi se sintió feliz pero la otra estaba no se..tenia un sentimiento extraño.

-yo…yo.. yo no se que decir.- le dije y es que no es que lo amara o lo quisiera, solo sentía confundida.

-no es necesario que digas nada, solo dame la oportunidad de salir contigo un tiempo y luego decides si quieres ser mi novia o no.- me dijo

-esta bien.- le respondi un poco dudosa.

Los días fueron pasando y ya me sentía mas a gusto al lado de kyotaro, asi que había decidido darme la oportunidad de tratar de ser feliz a su lado.

Estaba de camino al cine con kyotaro…

-si.- le dije y el se me quedo viendo extraño

-que si que?.- me pregunto

-que si quiero ser tu pareja.- le dije y el freno de golpe y me beso

-gracias, gracias no sabes cuanto te amo.- me dijo y me volvió a besar

Fin del flash back

No es que me hubiese olvidado de len, claro que no, aun lo seguía amando y eso me molestaba pero con kyo-chan a mi lado todo era mas fácil.

Las chicas se habían alegrado de la noticia al igual que mi padre al cual hacia mucho timpo no veía solo hablamos por telé chicas por fin habían logrado convencerme de ir a la boda solo por que iba con kyo-chan de lo contrario me quedaría aquí en mi casa.

Con las chicas iríamos hoy a comprar los vestidos para la boda yas que queríamos pasar unos días mas alla por lo cual no llegaríamos el dia de la boda, sino que nos iríamos mañana ya que dentro de una semana seria la tan esperada boda.

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL…

-chicas es en serio! Estoy super cansada no se dan cuenta de que estoy embarazada!.- les dije a las chicas que ya llevaban una hora dando vueltas por todas partes y todavía no habían elejido el "vestido perfecto para nosotras". JA! Como si algún vestido me quedara "perfecto" con esta pansota

-si ya lo sabemos, pero es que antes no te cansabas es mas nunca te querías ir y ahora nos pides que nos vallamos tan rápido no es justo!.- dijo miku con cara de un niño cuando le quitan un dulce.

-si, pero te tienes que dar cuenta de que llevo dos bebes en mi vientre y es un poco cansado andar de arriba para abajo con ese peso.- le dije en un tono de voz como si le estuviese explicando a un niño.

-ok, ok solo un ratito mas y nos vamos.- dijo meiko

-CLARO! Tu lo dices por que ya no estas embarazada y tu bebe se quedo con su padre en la casa.- le dije a meiko con un tono un poquititito enojado

-ya ya ya, chicas solo un ratito y nos vamos.- dijo miku como si fuese las mas madura, si como no! Y yo no estoy gorda y no estoy embarazada.

Luego de salir del centro comercial y haber comprado unos vestido preciosos, nos dirigimos a nuestras casas para preparar maletas ya que el avión salía a las 2:00 am y eran las 5:pm.

Luego de preparar las maletas y de haberme bañado me dirigi a la casa de kyo-chan, que era el lugar en que nos reuniríamos todos a las 1:00 am, aunque era un poco temprano quería pasar un poco de tiempo con kyo-chan ya que cuando llegáramos a alla tendríamos muy poco tiempo para nosotros, cosa que (aunque no amara a kyo como amo len) disfrutaba.

Cuando llegue a la casa de kyo-chan este me recibió con un beso en los labios y un fuerte abrazo a lo cual respondi no con tanto entusiasmo como el pero lo hise.

-hola amor.- me dijo

-hola, como has estado?-le pregunte

-bien, pero ahora mucho mejor ya que estas aquí.- me respondió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después de esa pequeña conversación nos dirigimos a la sala para ver una película y mientras veíamos la película de momento nos dábamos uno que otro beso, hasta que las cosas fueron subiendo un poco de tono (cosa en la cual mis hormonas no ayudaban) .

-rin, amor tenemos que parar.- me decía kyo-chan pero aun me seguia besando.

-no-beso-sigamos todavía tenemos mucho tiempo.- le dije seprandome un poco de el para quitarle la polera que traia puesta.

-rin, sabes que una vez hallamos llegado mas lejos no podremos parar y no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras.- me dijo kyo-chan

-no estoy haciendo nada que no quiera.- le dije y lo atraje asia mi

Asi seguimos tocando y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos los dos en ropa interior, tocándonos en los lugares que nunca antes nos habíamos tocado y acostados en su cama.

-mm rin no seas mala.- me reprocho kyo-chan cuando roce nuestros miembros.

Kyo-chan fue dejando besos mojados bajando por mi pansa hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas y las bajo con los dientes, cosa que me excito mas de lo que estaba, el empezó a a masajear mi clítoris con sus dedos haciendo que me mojara mas y que salieran algunos gemidos de mi boca.

-po..por fav..voor kyo-chan ya no aguanto mas.- le dije en tono de suplica

-te voy a dar y hacer lo que quieras pero dejame explorarte primero.- me dijo y me beso, dejando de masajear mi clítoris para quitar mi sostén y asi con una de sus manos y con ayuda de boca empezao a jugar con mis pezones y con la otra mano me siguió masajeando mi clítoris.

-ooh rayos kyo-chan estoy a punto de venirme, no me hagas esto!.- casi le grite pero el me ignoro y esta vez empezó a bombear dentro de mi con uno de sus dedos dándome un placer inmenso.

Y en eso se escucho como tocaban la puerta… RAYOS NO PODIAN VENIR EN OTRO MOMENTO!

-no te atrevas a dejarme asi, por que te juro que nunca mas me vuelves a tocar!.- le dije a kyo-chan quien hiso el amague de ir a abrir la puerta. Pero en vez de eso se puso su ropa y luego siguió conmigo mientras gritaba que en un momento abria la puerta

-m..mas r…rraaapido por favor.- le dije mientras me sentía a punto de explotar.

-rayos rin vente pronto que están tocando la puerta!.- me dijo, me dio un beso y me mordió el labio y esto hiso que me viniera mas rápido.- gracias!.- me dijo y se fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo seguía en la habitación arropada.

Luego de haberme recuperado me di cuenta de algo: RAYOS ERAN LAS CHICAS QUIENES ACABABAN DE LLEGAR Y YO AQUÍ DESNUDA!... me vesti lo mas rápido que pude y baje a donde estaban todos.

-hola chicos, perdón por durar tanto.- les dije

-ohh, claro perdónanos a nosotros por haberte interrumpido en medio del acto.- me dijo meiko y me puse roja como un tomate.

Ahh con que trataban de hacerme sentir avergonzada, pues veamos quien gana el juego..

-pues si han llegado en mal momento, estaba a punto de venirme cuando justo ustedes tocaron la puerta, pero le dije a kyo-chan que si venia se olvidara de volver a tocarme.- les dije como si nada y todos estaba como tomates.

-KAGAMINE RIN! A nosotros no nos interesa tu vida sexual!.- gritaron todos juntos.

-bueno ustedes pusieron el tema y yo les segui la corriente.- les dije en tono inocente.

-espera a que len se entere de esto!.- grito kaito

-pues díselo si quieres, el no es nadie para impedirme que tenga relaciones.- le respondí y miku le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-bueno, cambiando de tema, ya son las 1:00 am es hora de irnos.-dijo dell

Y eso hicimos, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y cuando llegamos ya era hora de hacer el cheking de las maletas, asi que todo fue muy rápido ya estábamos de caimino a japon.

Durante la mayor parte del viaje me la pase durmiendo o jugando con mis bebes, que cada vez que me tocaba la barriga se movían pero cuando kyo-chan me tocaba se quedaban muy tranquilos, en fin; asi sme pase todo el viaje hasta que llegamos a mi querido japon (si como no!)

-bueno yo ya me encargue de todo lo del hotel solo hay que ver como nos dividios ya que solo quedaban dos habitaciones.- dijo dell con cara de disculpa

-no te preocupes cuando lleguemos miramos que hacemos.- dijo kaito

Cuando llegamos al hotel decidimos que los chicos se irian a una habitación y las chicas a otra. Ohh si!, era hora de la tortura.

-y dinos rinsita (diminutivo de rin, según las chicas) como estuvo se sección de sexo con kyoteru?.- pregunto miku con voz picarona

-pues no estuvo tan mal pero..- me quede callada

-pero no es lo mismo que con len.- completo meiko.- hay amiga tienes que olvidarte de eso, sabes que len se va a casar dentro de unos días, no esta bien que sigas pensado en el.- me dijo meiko

-pero si hace poco me decían que le dijera que estaba embarazada de el!.- le dije.

-si! Pero eso no quiere decir que vallan a volver el puede hacerse cargo de ese bebe aunque este casado con megumi.- me dijo miku con tono exasperado

-NO! Mi hijo no va a ser un hijo ilegitimo, prefiero que no tenga padre a que sufra todo eso! Y tu mas que nadie meiko deberías saber eso.- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-si, pero len n es igual que el bastardo de mi padre!.- me grito y salió de la habitación.

-no debiste haber dicho eso.- me dijo miku en tono desaprobatoria y salió detrás de meiko.

Luego de haber discutido con las chicas me que de en la habitación y llore hasta quedarme dormida.

Me desperté por un sonido en l habitación y me di cuenta de que eran las chicas quienes estaban entrando, me fije en la hora y eran las 7:30pm y me sentí uy mal al pensar en que meiko había estado llorando por mi culpa todo ese tiempo.

-perdoname.- le dije a meiko con la cabeza gacha.

-no!, perdóname tu a mi, no debi haberte hablado asi; ya se que es problema tuyo lo de tu embarazo pero es que me preocupo por ti y por el bebe yo se lo que es crecer sin tener un padre rin!.- me dijo meiko con tono enojado y triste a la vez

Y en ese momento me puse a pensar en todo lo que meiko me había contado cuando nos conocimos, todas las dificultades que paso por no haber tenido un padre que estuviera para ella en los momentos difíciles y tome una decisión, algún dial en sabria que estos bebes que llevo dentro son de el.

-no te preocupes meiko, yo se que no lo haces por hacerme mal y si creo que lo mejor es que mis bebes crezcan con un padre que podría ser kyo-chan o cualquier otro hombre eso no lo se; pero si de algo estoy segura es que len algún sabra que estos bebes que llevo dentro son de el.- le dije a meiko y ella se quedo mirándome a los ojos como buscando algo.

-en serio!.- preguntaron meiko y miku al mismo tiempo.

-si, pero no se cuando sea, pero quiero ser yo quien se lo diga.- les dije y ellas me abrazaron.

-bien ya que todos los problemas están resueltos vamos a cenar algo.- dijo miku emocionada.

Después de hablar un rato mas con las chicas llamos a los chicos para que se alistaran para ir a cenar a un restaurant cerca del hotel, ya que no queríamos cenar aquí ya que la comida no era de nuestro agrado.

Cuando llegamos a restaurant nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Pues cuando nos dirigíamos a la mesa de nosotros no encontramos con la mayoría de los chicos del estudio (donde trabajaba con len).

-OH POR DIOS!, miren chicos es kaito-san!.- grito una de las chicas y todos se voltearon a ver y justo en ese momento les di la espalda para ocultar mi vientre, no es que lo quiera esconder es que estaba un poco asustada de que len estuviese aquí y me viea embarazada; ya se ue me veria pero quería que fuera mas adelante no ahora.

-oh! Hola chicos, como han estado?.- pregunto kaito.

-bien, algo aburridos pero bien.- dijo uno de los chicos aunque no supe quien fue.

-oh por dios, rin?.- dijo una voz que reconocí como la de neru

-ho…Hola a todos.- dije volteándome despacio y cuando termine voltearme todos se me quedaron viendo.

-omo omo omo omo*! Estas embarazada rin! Que linda te ves.- dijo una de las fotografas y los demás comenzaron a felicitarme excepto neru.

-si, estoy embarazada ah y perdón no presentarlos antes, esta es mi pareja su nombre es kyoteru.- les dije señalando a mi pareja.

-valla rin, te veo feliz.- dijo neru no muy contenta

-y no sabes cuanto.- le respondi de manera desafiante

-mmm, ok. Y cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?.- me pregunte y quede helada, que se supone que le diría?

-tengo 5 meses de embarazo.- dije segura

-waoo! Si tan solo tienes cioc meses como es que puedes estar tan gorda?.- me pregunto y eso me hirió

-pues por que a diferencia de muchas tuve la suerte de quedar embarazada de dos bebes.- le dije y todos comenzaron a felicitarme otra vez, pero a diferencia de que esta ves me felicitaron para aliviar la tensión que creamos neru y yo.

Después de eso los chicos del estudio querían que nos quedaramos con ellos pero les dijimos que ahora no podíamos que en otro momento seria y asi nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y cada quien pidió su comida.

Mientras comíamos algo extraño paso…

-por que no comes nada miku?.- le pregunte extrañada ya que era la comida favorita de miku lo que estábamos comiendo.

-es que no me siento bien, estoy un poquito mareada y me duele la cabeza a de ser porque no he casi dormido nada.- respondió nerviosa.- bueno, vuelvo en unos minutos.- dijo y se dirigió al baño y meiko y yo la perseguimos y las escuchamos vomitando.

-mmm, asi que mareos y dolor de cabeza.- dijo meiko

-desde cuando lo sabes?.- le pregunte

-desde hace unos días, no he querido decirle a kaito por que no quiero hacer falsas iluciones ya que me dijeron que puedo tener un aborto espontaneo.- dijo miku llorando.

-por Dios amiga, estas embarazada y no nos dijiste nada!.- le reclamo meiko.

Cuando salimos del baño vimos a los chicos parados en la puerta del baño..

-estas embarazada?.- pregunto kaito incrédulo.- y lo puedes abortar?, por que no hablaste conmigo desde que lo supiste?.- pregunto entre enojado, feliz y triste.

-lo siento amor, es que no quería hacer falsas iluiones y luego perder al bebe y que todos estemos tristes luego.- dijo miku llorando.- además, por que es a mi a la única que le pelean; rin esta embarazada de len y ella no se lo dice!.- dijo miku como una niña pequeña lo que hiso que se nos escaparan unas cuantas risitas lo que paramos cuando escuchamos un grito.

-QUE? Tu embarazada de len!, no puede ser megu te va a matar cuando se entere.- dijo neru y todos nos quedamos frisados

chan chan chan chan! Ya se que me quieren matar por tardar tanto, pero es que se están llendo las ganas de escribir por falta de inspiración pero prometo acabar la historia.

Omo: es una expresión coreana que se utiliza cuando estas sorprendida con alguna respuesta.

Pd: rin piensa que lo que ella siente por kyo-chan es amor, por eso ella accedió a acostarse con el.


End file.
